The Last Lone Wolf
by xxlovelytingzxx
Summary: Eliza Stark has suffered the most in her family but has come to learn and overcome her past. Faced with a threat to her family and torn for a love of a man she can never have, can she protect the ones she loves or will she perish.
1. Prologue

_Authors Note_: _Italics _are for Memories, Flashbacks, and Documents in the book. This is my first time writing in a long time, I'm a little rusty so bare with me and I hope you like it.

Prologue

_282 AC_

_King's Landing_

_'Happiness'. The sun began setting as she gazed out into the view of the city, nearly hearing the people of Flea Bottom begging for food and the whores crying in the brothels as the honorary "knights" of the realm pay for their pleasures. 'Happiness'.Eliza can't even begin to remember when was the last time she felt that feeling.The feeling of pure bliss, warmth and her belly filled with laughter.It's seems so long ago that she's felt true happiness within herself but it has become a distant thought, seeing as all she knows now are the cruel and ruthless punishments of the Mad King. Punishments that will scar her for her days to come, if she was to live that long, after all, she was a traitor's daughter.'I wish everything would be as it was' she subconsciously thought when a knock on the chamber door disturbed her. _

_" You may enter."_

_Shortly after her permission, Ser Barristan Selmy enter the chambers and greeted her with a slight bow. "Forgive me my lady," He began to rise. " Your grace has asked for your presence in the Great Hall." _

_"Of course he has," she sighed."Well we mustn't keep his grace waiting." _

_Ser Barristan waited for Eliza to exit her chamber before escorting her towards the Red Keep. As they walked, the sun gleamed through the pillars of the castle, hitting the side of Eliza's face. Ser Barristan glanced at the young girl. She truly was a beauty, with long brown hair to her waist, a form of a womanly figure and hips, with skin white as the northern snow and solemn grey eyes that are Stark known, a rarity of beauty to bless the North, and at the age of 14 no less, he felt pity for the girl, for he had no knowledge as to what King Aerys had in store for her._

_Soon as they reach the Great Hall, all of the king's Kingsguard, as well as the Small Council and some of the Royal Courts were present with the Mad King sitting on his throne. King Aerys was the first to acknowledge Eliza's entrance. _

_"Lady Eliza," he boasted. "How wonderful of you to grace us with your beautiful presence."_

_"It is I who is so fortunate to be in your presence, your grace." She said with her practiced courtesy. It was her sense of armor to protect her from the Mad Kings wrath. _

_"Please, come stand next to me." He beckoned to her. "Come sweet child, I want you to be next to me when you see the present I brought you". He sadistically smiled. _

_Knowing she had no choice but to indulge him, for her safety, she hesitantly began to walk across the room til she was next to the throne, cautiously keeping a distance from him as her heart quickened as to what he must be planning. Her eyes bounced around the room, looking at the people as a distraction to keep her mind from racing and breaking her façade. _

_Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall opened again and Eliza tried to keep herself from sobbing as she saw her father, Lord Rickard Stark, being presented to the people of the Keep. The murmurs of everyone in the hall where not even heard to Eliza as she looked upon her father, fearing as to why he was here playing to the Mad King's games. Lord Rickard looked up to face the Mad King when he noticed his second daughter standing next the sadistic monster._

_"Eliza." He whispered. Rickard's heart clenched when he saw his sweet daughter's eyes begging for him and questioning why he had come here. _

_"Silence!" King Aerys exclaimed. The room became quiet. No one dared to make a sound. Aerys then turned his attention to Rickard. "Lord Rickard, you are aware as to why you were summoned here, yes?" he questioned. _

_"Yes your grace, you had my heir, Brandon Stark, arrested on false acts of treason." _

_Aerys cackled loudly, "False acts?! Your son threatened the life of my heir and you claim it as false acts!" he bellowed._

_Eliza carefully wiped her palms on her skirts as she watched her father. Her nerves were making it harder for her to stay calm for she feared that her father might say the wrong thing to this unstable man. _

_Rickard glanced at his daughter and saw as she silently pleaded with him to beg for mercy. He couldn't begin to imagine the horrors his precious daughter endured in her imprisonment here. He knew he needed to fight for his children's freedom, even if it meant him dying in the process._

_"I'm prepared to fight for his release and the release of my daughter!" he exclaimed. " I demand a trial by combat!"_

_The murmurs began to fill the hall as Aerys contemplated the words of Lord Rickard. Suddenly a smug smile appeared on his face and Eliza felt herself become ill for what the Mad King must be thinking._

_Aerys raised his hand as to silence the people of the court. "Lord Rickard, I shall grant you the request," he stated. "Ser Jonothor, bring the lord his armor."_

_The member of the Kingsguard obliged to his kings wish and fetched Rickard's armor. All Eliza could do was stare at her father, seeing as he was her only concern. She could help but feel a sudden hope that she will be released from this hell and would be able to return home with her brother and father and away from this retched place. She saw from her peripheral vision as Aerys whispered in to the ears of the eunuch Varys and his sudden glum face made the pit of Eliza's stomach sink. Watching the back of Varys retreating from the hall, she wonder just what exactly had the Mad King said._

_Soon, Ser Jonothor came back with Lord Rickard's armor and he began dressing himself for the fight. As Rickard was securing his breastplates, Lord Varys came back into the hall with two guards holding Brandon in between them. Brandon was confused at seeing his father in his armor and feeling rage and guilt for being the reason his sweet sister has been in the hands of the Mad King. The two guards forced Brandon on his knees and all turned to the center of the room. Rickard was prepared and unsheathes his sword, ready to fight, who everyone believed, would be someone from the Kingsguard. Aerys' laughter began to fill the hall._

_"Oh my Lord, you didn't think you'd be fighting someone of my Kingsguard did you?" he laughed. "No no, the champion for House Targaryen is fire, pyromancer, hang him from the rafters!"_

_Chaos echoed through the halls as Rickard was being held as they lifted him up to the rafters. Brandon began to struggle but the guards held him down and put him in a Tyroshi strangling device. All Eliza could do was watch and try her best not to cry out for her father and beg Aerys to spare her family for she knew he wouldn't, for he gets off on the misery of others. _

_Rickard was hanging in the rafters and Brandon was in the device. One of the guards placed a sword out of Brandon's reach by a few feet. As the pyromancer prepared the fire, Aerys addressed Brandon. _

_"Lord Brandon, I'll give you the chance to try and free your father if you can reach for the sword and if you can't, well." Aerys began to laugh._

_The pyromancer started the fire and it was a horror show. Eliza felt her world crumbling as she watch her brother struggle to reach for the sword while strangling himself and hearing her father's cries as he burned at the seems. She couldn't hold her grief anymore as the tears began falling from her eyes and she can hear the sound of her heart breaking.The Mad King came to her and whispered in her ear._

_"This is my gift to you sweet child, the smell of your father's flesh burning and the gurgling of your brother's throat, my greatest gift indeed." He chuckled softly._

_Shortly after, Brandon's movements stopped, face blue and no longer breathing, and her father was long gone, only thing left of him was the smell of his flesh, a scent Eliza knew would be etched in her memory for eternity. Aerys rejoiced at the result of the trial and immediately called for the next set of traitors. He dismissed Eliza and asked one of his kingsguard to escort her back to her chamber. Eliza could barely comprehend what had happened, she truly wished it was all a dream and she would wake up but it wasn't a dream, it was real, too real. Her father and brother were gone._

_A hand made its way to the small of her back and a voice whispered in her ear. "My lady, allow me to escort you back to your chambers."_

_Eliza could barely acknowledge the person speaking to her. She was completely numb._

_Still the voice didn't give up and pleaded with her. "Eliza, please." _

_She turned and her grey eyes were met with beautiful green eyes and golden hair. She knew exactly who was talking to her. She nodded her head and he proceeded to escort her back to her chambers. The walk to her chambers seemed longer than the trip to the Red Keep. They soon arrived and she made her way towards the bed. She faced the way of the balcony, watching the sun go down. Jaime watched her and felt his heart break for her. This beautiful lady who deserved the world and her family alive. He soon began to leave when she began to speak._

_"Please don't leave me." She spoke softly._

_ Jaime turned to look at her and felt his heart break even more. She was looking at him with tears down her face, her eyes pleading with him to stay with her. _

_"Please." She whispered._

_Jaime made his way to her and sat with her on the bed. He looked at her and placed his arm around her waist. He lifted her to his lap and cradled her while she wept for her father and brother. He whispered soothing words and tightened his arms and comforted her as best as he can as she cried herself to sleep._

_It was nightfall, when Eliza began to wake. Jaime had left when he was sure Eliza was asleep. She was grateful to him that he gave her a little bit of solace after the grief she endured during the late day. She laid in bed as she stared into the night when she heard the door of chambers open. Her back stiffened as the bed dipped and she felt the rough hands of the perpetrator._

_He chuckled softly, "Oh sweet child, you don't belong to anyone but me."_

_She felt the laces of her dress being loosened and she felt a tear slip from her face as she closed her eyes to dream she was anywhere else but here._

Eliza's eyes jumped open and she sprung from the bed with a bit of sweat forming at the side her head. Looking towards the window of the moving ship, she saw that it was close to the port. She sighed as she recalled the memories that haunt her after all these years. The memories have been frequent as of late and she's growing quite tired of them. Moving from the window and feeling a bit of sweat on her face and back, Eliza was in desperate need of a bath.

Shortly after her bath, dressed in a corseted armor with her breeches and two katana swords, she made her way above deck when she spotted her twin sons bickering back and forth. She slowly shook her head and made her way to them.

"Hello my sweetlings." She kissed them each on the cheek.

"Hello mother." her eldest Julian smiled at her.

"Mother, we're 17 not 7, don't call me a sweetling." Her other son Edwyle proclaimed.

She smiled at him and kissed him again. He rolled his eyes but smiled at her. Soon enough the ship docked at the port near the northern part. 'Home Sweet Home' Eliza thought, as her and the rest of the voyagers began to unload the ship.

Not much sooner, someone began to yell her name.

"Lady Eliza!, Lady Eliza!"

"Yes?" she addressed the young man.

The messenger got off his horse and ran to her with an unread parchment with the Stark seal. "A raven from your Lord brother my lady."

She took the letter from the boy and broke the seal.

_Dear sister,_

_ Grave news has come from King's Landing, Jon Arryn is dead. And Robert is traveling to Winterfell in looks for a new Hand of the King. I need you here. If I have any guess on who he might want, I will need you here in support of me. He'll arrive in a months time, I'm hopeful you'll be here before him. Be safe._

_Your brother, Eddard Stark_

_Lord of Winterfell _

_Warden of the North._

As Eliza read the letter, all she can think of was one thing. 'Seven Hells'.

**Let me know if you like this chapter! **

**P.S. sorry for the long prologue but I just want to give you guys an incite of what I believe happened in the throne room with the incorporation of my OC.**

**Copyright️- All Characters and parts of the story except my OCs and plots pertaining them belong to George R. R. Martin.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: this story is mostly influenced by the TV Series but also has certain material from the book._

...

Chapter 1

_275 AC_

_Winterfell _

_The crackling of the fire sounded through the walls of the Great Hall as Lord Rickard and company discussed plans pertaining to the people of the North. As quietly as she could, a 7 year old Eliza, rounded the corner and slipped through the side door undetected. A sigh left her lips as she tightened her cloak and proceeded to walk through the Courtyard towards the stables. The patter of her feet were quick and silent as she spotted her brother's horse. Slowly approaching the beautiful creature, she held her hand out as a gesture of kindness, which the horse took to. Petting the mare, she felt a bit of sadness creep up her body at the knowledge of never being allowed to freely ride._

_"It's not fair," she whispered. "Why must I have to attend lessons and become a lady of a great keep while Lyanna gets to ride and do whatever she pleases?" _

_The beautiful animal looked to the young Stark girl and sensed her despair, almost as if she knew what she had meant. Eliza continued to pet the mare when she suddenly heard footsteps enter the stables. As quickly as she could, she tried to escape without notice but the plan was dismissed for she bumped into a body, and it was in that moment, Eliza knew she had been caught. As she nervously looked up at the figure, she noticed that it was a boy, who looked to be about 12 or 13, with bright blue eyes and black hair. As she scanned his features, he began to speak. _

_"Quite the little beauty you are," he spoke. "You must be Lady Eliza, Ned's youngest sister." _

_She quietly asked the boy, "and who might you be?"_

_He chuckled loudly and put his hand out for her to shake. "I'm Robert Baratheon." _

_She slowly met her hand with his to shake, and the young Lord placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. While he placed the kiss as a sign of respect, Eliza continued to search his face, wondering just exactly who this boy could be, and it wasn't until he looked at her again, that she suddenly realized who it was. 'Baratheon' she repeated in her head. Her eyes slowly widen and her mouth agape. _

_"You're Lord Steffon's son?!" she quietly exclaimed. _

_"Why yes my lady," he laughed. "I am."_

_She felt her face rise with heat as her cheeks reddened from embarrassment. Eliza fiddled with her fingers nervously as she tried to figure out a way to recover from her shock. Robert seemed to have noticed her nervousness and placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_"It's alright my lady.. you have nothing to fear," he explained. "I'm not the least bit offended of you not knowing who I am."_

_Eliza released a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding and gave him a small smile. As he smiled back at her, she quickly lost her smile as she frantically looked over his shoulder, trying to spot anyone in the Courtyard looking about. Her head snapped back to look at Robert and her eyes filled with fear. _

_"How did you know I was here?" she questioned frantically. "Did anyone see me leave?.. I didn't mean to, I just wanted to see the horse." _

_"No, dear Eliza," Robert shook his head. "No one saw you, I was taking a stroll through the Courtyard when I heard slight whispering coming from here, so I decided to take a look." _

_Eliza looked over his shoulder again and looked back at the young Lord. She began fiddling with her fingers once more._

_"you won't tell anyone you saw me, will you?" she asked him. _

_He smiled at her and held his small finger out. "Your secret is safe with me my lady."_

_She eyed him as a he made a head gesture for her to intertwine her small finger with his. She cautiously brought her finger to his and they locked together. Eliza smiled at the kind gesture of keeping her secret. Untangling their fingers, Eliza sat down on one of the stools in the stables and motion for Robert, with her hand, to sit with her. Robert happily obliged to her. Eliza was intrigued as to why Steffon Baratheon's son was in Winterfell._

_"How do you know Ned?" she asked._

_"I'm being fostered by Jon Arryn." He explained._

_Eliza looked at him in wonderment. "You're staying in the Eyrie as well.. what's it like there?" _

_Robert saw as her face filled with curiosity and was full of innocence. He began to feel a sudden protectiveness over the little lady. He smiled at her and asked._

_"Haven't you asked your brother what it's like there?" _

_She looked down, "Ned is always so busy with father when he comes to visit, I barely get to see him or ask him anything." She sighed. "I miss him very much."_

_Robert felt sympathy for the poor girl, she truly was an Angel sent from the Seven. He looked at her and began to speak. _

_"The Eyrie is breathtaking. A beautiful view of the sky and the mountains are glazed with snow-caps and green moss at its peaks. The waterfall, Alyssa's Tears, can be heard all the way up at the castle. It's truly a peaceful place to be."_

_As Robert described the Eyrie to her, Eliza had her eyes closed as she envisioned what it must look like. A smile graced her young face at the beauty she pictured in her mind. She opened her eyes and looked to Robert. _

_"Is Ned happy there?" she asked the young Lord. _

_Robert was taken aback by the question. 'She must think Ned prefers to be there instead of here' he thought. _

_" I assure you Eliza," he began. "Ned would much rather be here with his family than in the Eyrie but he knows it's his duty and he must honor his duty."_

_Eliza nodded her head as he spoke. She knew it was her brother's duty to be away from home so he can become a man, but it didn't lessen the hurt and the worry of not seeing him everyday. Eliza was closest to her big brother Ned and her youngest brother Benjen. Yes, she had Brandon and Lyanna but it wasn't the same. _

_"Can you promise me something Robert?" she asked. _

_Robert nodded, "Of course my lady."_

_She took a deep breath, "Will you be there for him? Protect him and help him when he needs it? It would give me a peace of mind to know he's being taken care of." _

_Robert chuckled, "Spoken like a true mother… I promise you Eliza, I will be there for him." _

_"Well it is what I'm being trained for." She mocked. She laughed along with Robert until a set of footsteps approached the stables._

_Ned walked forward and saw the two sitting there. He looked to his youngest sister. _

_" Eliza, what are you doing here?," he questioned. "Your Septa told father you weren't in your chambers and he's been looking for you." _

_Eliza quickly stood and ran to her brother. She gripped his cloak fearfully. _

_"Oh brother, please don't tell them I was in the stables," she quickly began "I just wanted to see your horse until I ran into Robert… please don't tell!" she exclaimed. _

_Ned quickly hugged his shaking sister to him and petted her hair as he soothed her. _

_"Shhhh, it's alright little one.. I won't say a word to anyone," He spoke. "Come, I'll walk you to your chambers and will tell father you were in the library, alright?"_

_Eliza nodded her head frantically and grabbed her brother's hand. As they began to walk back into the castle walls, Eliza turned her head to look back at Robert. With a smile and a wave goodbye, she continued into the castle. That was the first time she met Robert Baratheon, a true friend to House Stark, but little did she know, that man would soon be a cause in what breaks them._

_..._

Eliza began looking through her trunk for a dress to wear for the feast Ned was holding in honor of King Robert. Eliza and the boys were in a village tavern just outside of Winterfell having made it mere hours after the King's royal arrival. She sent a raven to her dear brother to let him know she was coming.

As she continued to rummage through the trunk, she finally spotted the dress she was looking for. It was a grey colored silk dress with sleeves down to the wrists and off the shoulders that gave a good, appropriate, view of her breast and emphasized her womanly figure to the waist and flowed at the bottom. Once she skillfully tied the laces of her dress, she did her hair, in true Northern fashion. Two braids meeting at the crown of the head with pins to keep it together and the rest of her long dark hair falling down her back. As she was placing her cloak around her shoulder, a knock sounded through the room.

"You may enter."

The door opened and her sons came in. Both dressed as true lords of the North.

"Well don't the two of you look handsome" she spoke.

They rolled their eyes and Julian spoke. "Our horses are saddled, so whenever your ready to leave, we can start our journey home."

Eliza closed her trunk and proceeded to walk towards the door. "Come sweetlings, let us hurry before your Uncle Ned catches a stroke for being at the feast for too long."

The boys laughed and followed their mother towards their horses. Once their belongings were secured, they began the journey back to Winterfell. It's been a few moons since Eliza and the boys last saw Winterfell. They were living across the Narrow Sea in the Free Cities, a home away from home you could say. Though Eliza may have grown accustom to her life in the Free Cities, she must admit she missed her home and her family. 'It will be so good to see them again, I've missed them all' she thought.

As Julian and Edwyle rode in front of her, Eliza's mind went back to the reason this feast was occurring in the first place. Robert Baratheon. She can still recall the first time she met Robert. A small laugh escaped her lips, 'what a small child I had been', she thought, but true to his word, he kept the promise he made to the 7 year old Eliza. Robert protected and grew a bond with, not only her, but her brother as well and she was more than grateful to him for it. 'I wonder how Robert looks like now, I haven't seen him since The Greyjoy Rebellion' she mused in thought.

Eliza's thoughts were interrupted by Edwyle's laugh. Her attention was then drawn to her two sons. Both handsome young men they've grown to be. Many have said they look just like her, with their dark colored hair and have inherited all the Stark traits. Yet, the only thing different between Eliza and her sons were their eyes and their smile. While Eliza's eyes are Stark grey, her boys' eyes were a beautiful green. A pair of green eyes suddenly flashed into Eliza's mind. She quickly shook her head and caught up with her sons.

"What is so amusing that your bellowing with laughter?" she asked.

Julian turned to his mother. "I was just reminding Edwyle of the time he threw Theon Greyjoy off the log and into the riverbank as he pissed himself." He explained.

They both began laughing again as Eliza rolled her eyes. "That poor boy," she spoke. "Lost to his family and you're throwing him in riverbanks."

Edwyle laughed, "Of course you'd say that.. you've always had a soft spot for children that aren't your own."

Eliza smacked him behind his head and began riding ahead as Julian laughed loudly at his brother's expense. Soon enough, they arrived at the gate of Winterfell. As they approach, the guard called out.

"Who appears at the gate!?"

"Lady Eliza Stark and her sons!" she yelled back.

Shortly after, the gates opened and the trio rode into the Courtyard of the castle. Eliza and the boys slid off their horses as the the stable boy rushed to collect them. Eliza looked around and released a sigh. 'Home' she thought. The trio soon began walking towards the Great Hall when Eliza heard the sounds of a sword thrashing and grunting. The boys noticed that she stopped walking. Edwyle called out to her.

"Are you alright Mother?"

She looked at him and nodded her head, "I'm fine… you two go on ahead, I'll be there shortly."

The boys looked at each other and proceeded into the Great Hall. Eliza began walking towards the grunting sounds and smiled when she saw just exactly who was causing them.

"I think you missed a spot!" she yelled out.

The person turned around and gave her a big smile as she walked up to them. "Aunt Eliza", they breathed heavily.

"Hello there Jon." She greeted him.

He dropped his sword and gave her a big hug. She grasped him just as tightly. Once she was done, she loosened her grip and placed her hands on his cheeks. Her eyes roamed his face, she couldn't believe how much he had grown.

"Oh look at you!", she exclaimed. "You've grown quite handsome, you look just like your father."

Jon laughed at her comment. Eliza examined his posture and saw he was a bit stiff. She also noticed that he was outside and not inside.

"Why are you not inside with everyone else?" she questioned.

Jon looked down before saying, "Lady Stark thought it would offend the King to sit a bastard at a table during the feast."

Eliza felt a sudden rage towards her good sister. Always the proper lady she was. Eliza understood her good sister's reason for belittling Jon but to knowingly show it towards the child was absurd. It wasn't his fault he was a bastard and Catelyn shouldn't punish the boy for her brother's mistakes. Eliza took a deep breath before looking at Jon.

"You are just as much apart of this family as anyone else.. I hope you don't forget that sweetling." She proclaimed.

He shook his head, "I'm not a Stark."

Eliza's eyes turned into slits as she look at him. She out to give him a spanking for saying that in her presence. Jon noticed her change in mood at his words.

Jon smiled at his Aunt and gave her a hug, "I won't."

"Good." She nodded her head. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?.. it won't be the same without you."

"I'm alright Aunt Eliza.. I think I'll just return to my chambers" he told her.

She sighed but nodded her head. Eliza looked on as Jon walked towards his chambers. She turned and began walking towards the Great Hall. Once she entered the castle, she gave her cloak to one of the handmaidens. As she started walking towards the doors, leading to the hall, she suddenly felt a presence behind her. Eliza stopped her movements and it suddenly became quiet. Everything became still and the only sound being heard was Eliza's breathing. A moment passed and Eliza inwardly sighed, blaming it on the idea of paranoia. Before she could continue, the presence came closer, so close that she felt it's breathe hitting the back of her neck. Eliza took a deep inhale but before she could release it, a voice spoke.

"I never thought I'd see you again." It expressed.

Eliza stiffened at the sound of the voice. She closed her eyes, praying that it was a dream and that it wasn't a reality. Slowly, she turned to face the the intruder and when she saw its face, her heart plummeted to the pits of her stomach. Staring back at her, where the eyes that haunt her to the ends of time. Eyes that are burned into her memories. Eyes that are stained on the faces of her twin sons.

"Jaime" she whispered.

His eyes stared at the beauty before him. From her grey striking eyes, to her sweet neck that showed off her perfect porcelain skin, to her plump breasts, and to her delicious womanly figure. The smell of her Jasmine scent filled his nose. He looked back into her eyes and smirked.

"Hello Eliza."

...

**Let me know what you think!**

**P.S. This chapter is longer than the last one and I enjoyed writing it for you!**

**-Also if you guys don't like the long, detailed chapters, I can shorten them. Just lmk.**

**Copyright- All Characters and parts of the story, except my OCs and the plots pertaining them, belong to George R. R. Martin.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: I know some of you guys are wondering how the twins are Jaime's instead of Aerys' but I promise, Eliza and Jaime's relationship will be explained throughout the book, so it can help make sense. _

….

Chapter 2

_282 AC_

_King's Landing _

_The golden rays of the sun beamed through the clouds as Eliza gazed out into the body of water that was crashing against the sand. As the winds blew calmly through her hair, she took pleasure in the quietness and solitude. It had been over a moon since the deaths of her father and brother. Most nights she can barely sleep without seeing her father's flesh being peeled off by the flames or hearing the gurgling of her brother's throat tightening while being strangled. Everyday, she had hoped it had all been a mistake, that it was all a figment of her imagination, but she knew the gods wouldn't be so kind to grant her that kind of belief. It was more than real and she couldn't do anything to change it. _

_Since the trial, the kingdom had erupted into pure madness. After flaming all the "traitors" in the eyes of the king, Aerys demanded the heads of her dear friend, Robert Baratheon and her dear brother Eddard Stark. Jon Arryn, the Lord of the Vale, refused to give them up and instead, called for his banner men and began a revolt against him. The Mad King was furious at the declaration and took his frustrations out on whoever he could, Eliza being one of them. She continued to suffer in the hands of the King and she wishes he had killed her right alongside her father and brother. Death seemed to look more like a blessing than a punishment in her opinion. _

_Continuing to look out into the sea, she heard the sounds of metal clanking and a set of footsteps walking down the stone steps towards her location. Eliza looked over her shoulder and saw that it was the young lion knight, Jaime Lannister. She hadn't really seen or spoken much to Jaime since he comforted her in her chambers, only acknowledging each other in passing. Eliza studied him as he made his way to her and she must admit, he truly was the handsomest young man she had ever seen. His golden hair and beautiful green eyes, with a confidence like no other. _

_As he came closer, Eliza turned her head forward to look back at the sea. Soon as Jaime stood next to her, she began speaking._

_"To what do I owe this honor Ser Jaime?"_

_Jaime looked at her, "I was sent to look for you my lady." He explained. _

_Eliza continued to look forward, "Am I being summoned?" she questioned._

_"No my lady," he shook his head. "I was sent by Ser Barristan to keep you company."_

_A small smile graced Eliza's face at the notion. Ser Barristan Selmy was a sweet man and she knew why he had sent Jaime and Eliza had a feeling Jaime knew as well._

_She nodded her head and began walking towards the alcove near the cave. Jaime had no idea what was going through her head but he followed her. As they got closer, Eliza entered the alcove but Jaime stood cautiously outside. _

_"What are you doing in there my lady?" he asked. _

_Eliza looked back to Jaime, "No ones around Jaime, you can drop the formalities.. We know each other far more than we let on." She explained. _

_Jaime laughed at that, for he knew it was true. They were once betrothed to each other after all. Jaime followed her in to the alcove and sat next her on the platt. He turned his head to her and studied her features. Her delicate face with her soft skin and her pink lips. 'She is so beautiful' he thought. 'If only I hadn't joined the kingsguard.. we would've been together'._

_He continued to study her when he noticed a bruise on her left shoulder. He slowly pressed his fingers on it when she flinched._

_"Did he do this to you?" Jaime whispered._

_Eliza inhaled sharply and stood up walking towards the wall of the alcove. She closed her eyes tightly and began breathing in and out. After a few moments, she heard the sound of Jaime's movements and the unclasping of his armor. Her back was still turned towards him when he slowly approached her. Jaime's fingers slowly traced her back as he lowered his lips to her ear._

_"I'm so sorry, sweet love," he whispered. "I'm sorry that he's done this to you."_

_Eliza let out a shaking breath as Jaime continued to trace her back. She began to feel the laces of her dress become loose and Jaime's breath on the back of her neck._

_"Jaime-" she began._

_"Shhh," he told her. "Let me take care of you sweet girl… let me take away your pain." _

_Eliza let him continue what he was doing. Soon the top of her dress became loose and Jaime slowly pull down the material and let it pool around her feet. Standing in only her shift, Eliza felt Jaime slowly press kisses on the side of her neck and shoulders while his hands slowly caressed up and down her arms. She sighed and leaned into Jaime's touch. Jaime's hands came in front of Eliza and began untying the laces of her shift. After he was done, her shift pooled to the floor along with her dress. Jaime continued his soft kisses as his hands began to roam all over her body_.

_Eliza leaned further into his touch as his hands cupped her breasts. As his right hand played with her nipple, his left hand trailed slowly down her belly towards her legs. Jaime smiled into Eliza's neck as she whispered his name. Eliza gripped Jaime's arm as his fingers filled her. She gasped and moaned silently as he continued his pleasurable assault. She felt herself begin to coil when suddenly, Jaime withdrew his fingers from her. _

_Eliza let a small whine slip out as Jaime turned her around and kissed her full plump lips. The smell of her Jasmine scent filled his nostrils as he devoured her with his mouth. His tongue seductively tangled with hers and her left hand traveled up to grip his hair. Eliza's right hand began untying Jaime's tunic and she stopped kissing him to lift it up and throw it on the pile of clothing. Her hands soon began unlacing his breeches and pulled them down his legs. _

_Jaime lifted Eliza, gently pushed her against the alcove wall and wrapped her legs around his waist. Eliza reached between them and brought him to her entrance. Slowly, he began to enter her and she let out a gasp. Jaime gritted his teeth as he completely filled her to the hilt. 'Feels like home' he thought. Jaime began groaning as he withdrew and sank back into her warmth. _

_A steady pace was set and the sounds of their heavy breathing and flesh were the only things heard. Soon, Eliza began feeling the familiar coil pull at her stomach and she gripped onto Jaime._

_"Oh Jaime." She whimpered. _

_Jaime's grip tightened underneath her thighs and his pace quickened. Feeling her begin to, deliciously, tighten around him, he whispered her name, for he knew she was close, and he wasn't that far behind. Eliza's hands gripped the back of his hair when he whispered in her ear. _

_"Come for me sweet girl."_

_Eliza let out a cry, which Jaime quickly covered with his mouth. As she contracted, Jaime gave a few more thrusts before he spilt his seed inside of her. Both were breathing heavily as they clung to each other. Jaime slowly ran his hand up and down her back and Eliza felt her heart thudding against her chest and closed her eyes as she tightened her arms around his shoulders. For the first time, since she'd been imprisoned here, she felt safe._

….

Eliza gaped at him, for she was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe that he was standing in front of her after all these years. Her fingers began to twitch as they felt the need to reach out and touch him to make sure he was really there and she wasn't imagining him. Jaime raised an eyebrow as he continued to wait for her to speak. Eliza cleared her throat and backed away from him to give herself enough room to think.

"What are you doing here?" she addressed him.

Jaime chuckled, "The King is here… did you think he'd travel up North without his Kingsguard?"

Eliza felt like a fool once he said that. She hadn't even given it a thought that Robert would bring his Kingsguard. She had just assumed that Robert would make the trip with a few knights. Eliza's eyes began darting down the hallways, looking to see if anyone was watching their encounter. Jaime took a step closer to her and her eyes snapped back to him.

"You're still as beautiful as I remember, maybe even more now than before." He stated.

Eliza gulped, "You've aged pretty well yourself."

Jaime laughed at her comment, "Is that all I get sweet girl?" he asked with a sarcastic smile.

Eliza felt her felt her heart tighten at the name. She looked at him and couldn't believe this was the same man she once knew. The Jaime she knew was always so gentle and slightly proud but he was never arrogant. Overly confident, yes, but never so arrogantly annoying that she wanted to smash his face into the stone walls of the castle. Eliza's eyebrows furrowed as she continued to observe him. He certainly was still the handsomest man she'd ever seen but she didn't need his ego to be inflated anymore than it already was.

"Is the whole Kingsguard here?" she question.

"Yes indeed." He answered.

If all of them were here, that means Robert brought, not only himself, but his wife and his children as well. Eliza felt an involuntary shudder go through her body at the thought of The Queen. She had many reasons as to why she didn't like Cersei, 'and it's quite a long list but I wouldn't know where to begin' she internally scowled. She dismissed her thought as she turned her attention back to Jaime.

"The feast is inside, what are you doing lurking in the halls?" she asked.

Jaime drew himself closer to her, "I needed a bit of fresh air, it was getting too barbaric in there for me."

"Can't handle a couple of Northerners." She mocked him.

He smiled smugly at her, "I used to handle you quite well, if I can recall."

She inhaled sharply and her eyes turned into slits. 'You arrogant prick!' she thought bitterly. Eliza's hands tightly clutched the sides of her skirts, for she was knew that if another smug comment came out of his mouth, she was going to hit him. Jaime, once again drew himself closer to her and with every forward step he took, every back step she took. Suddenly, her back hit the wall next to the doors of the of the Great Hall and Jaime placed his hands on either side of her face. She was trapped.

Jaime slowly lowered his face and his eyes began searching hers. He lifted his right hand to her cheek and slowly caressed it.

"Why are you acting so different with me?" he whispered.

Eliza felt her heart ache and her palms sweat, "Because you're different."

Jaime shook his head, "that's not true," he stated. "I'm still me."

Eliza closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. Jaime smirked at her nervousness before he lowered his face towards her neck and began leaving a trail of soft kisses. He was teasing her, she knew he was and it wasn't in the good kind of way. She regained her strength and shoved him. _Hard_. Jaime looked at her, the loss of pride and _hurt_ was present in his eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, he was genuinely _hurt_ that she had rejected him. They stared at each for quite sometime and it was almost as if the gods were listening to her silent prayers, seeing as Jory Cassel came rounding the corner.

"My lady," he exclaimed. "You've returned!"

"Jory," she exhaled a breath. "You're a man grown."

Feeling tension in the atmosphere, it was then that Jory noticed Jaime standing there as well. He looked between his lady and the member of the Kingsguard. He turned his head to Eliza and asked her.

"Are you alright my lady?"

Her eyes shifted to Jaime and then back to Jory before she nodded. "Yes Jory, just greeting an old acquaintance."

Jaime inhaled sharply at her words. His heart clenched at what she referred to him as. Eliza kept her head high and eyes cold so he couldn't tell what she was really thinking. Feeling anger, heartache, and a slight blow to his pride at her rejection to him, he turned away and walked down the hall, disappearing around the corner.

Eliza inwardly sighed and turned her attention back to Jory. She gestured to the door with her head. "Shall we?"

Eliza walked through the doors and entered the Great Hall. The bellowed laughter of the Northern men filled the air, with music and loud chatter. Eliza began scanning the crowd until she spotted her older brother hiding in the corner. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If I didn't know any better," she began. "I'd say that you'd actually want to be miserable at this feast."

Ned turned around at the sound of her voice and pulled her into a hug. Eliza wrapped her arms around his torso and returned the gesture. They released each other and Ned looked at her.

"I thought you had lost your way." Ned jested.

"Oh brother," Eliza shook her head. "If only you were as funny as you are a good lord."

Ned gave a her a soft laugh and nudged her. Eliza's eyes began to roam the hall filled with guests but Ned noticed she was quite tense. He grew concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She looked to her brother and knew she couldn't lie to him. She sighed.

"I ran into Jaime outside the hall door and it wasn't so pleasant." She explained.

Ned became alerted, "Did he do anything to you?"

Eliza shook her head, "Nothing that needs to cause you worry." She stated.

Ned looked at her hesitantly and Eliza had to hold back the need to roll her eyes.

"Oh Ned, don't be so fucking grim." She smiled at him.

He shook his head at his sister and placed a kiss on her forehead. She bid him a farewell and began walking through the crowd. Eliza saw her sons sitting with their cousins and the Greyjoy boy. As she walked up to their table, Robb was the first to notice her and got up to greet her.

"Aunt Eliza!," he exclaimed as he hugged her. "I've missed you."

She laughed, "I've missed you as well."

Her eyes roamed his stature. "By the gods, you've become so handsome sweetling and have grown quite tall like the twins." She proclaimed.

Robb laughed at her comment and went back to sit. Eliza asked where Arya, Bran, and Rickon were and was told they were sent to bed. She then greeted her sweet niece Sansa. She sprouted quite lovely and was a replica of her Lady Mother. Eliza felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her brother Benjen.

"Sister," he began. "It's so good to see you!"

She hugged him tightly. "I'm surprised they let you leave the wall!" she exclaimed.

Benjen laughed, "Only for a few days."

She shrugged,"Well I'm grateful I get to see you."

The siblings began catching up with each other. Suddenly there was a loud crash and a bellied laughter echoed loudly through the hall. Eliza looked up and saw a fat bearded man, with a crown on his head and a bar wench on his lap, spilling wine down his doublet.

"Benjen," Eliza spoke. "Who is that babbling fat oaf?"

Benjen began laughing before he answered her. "That dear sister, is the King of the Seven Kingdoms."

Eliza's eyes widened in disbelief. No way was that Robert Baratheon. Robert Baratheon was a well built, handsome knight, not a drunken Ox. She watched as he gripped the ass of the bar wench and felt bile rising up her throat.

"Would you like to greet him?" Benjen asked with an amused smile on his face.

Eliza shook her head quickly, "No, I think I might just head off to bed. Greet him in the morrow."

"Are you certain?" Benjen teased.

Her eyes turned to slits and she shoved him as he began laughing. She walked away and back towards the table where the children where. She bid them all a goodnight and made her way out of the Great Hall, thankfully, undetected. Eliza let out a breath and made her way to her chambers. Finally arriving, she closed her door and began to undress. After dressing in her night dress, she pulled the pins out of her hair and brushed her dark mane. She then climbed into the warm furs on the bed and prayed for a dreamless night.

Soon enough, it was morning and the loud chatter outside woke Eliza from her slumber. Pulling herself out of the comforts of her bed, she called for one of the handmaidens to draw her a bath. After her bath, she dressed in a custom corseted doublet with her breeches and boots. Placing her cloak on, she began braiding her hair as she exited her chambers. Making her way into the Courtyard, she caught the eyes of her long-time friend, the King.

"Eliza!" he yelled.

He struggled off his horse before he came to greet her. She felt a strong sense of pity for the poor creature. Robert wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet. Once he placed her down, he smiled at her.

"Look at you!" he exclaimed. "Thank the Sevens, you gotten more beautiful with age."

She gave him a smile, "And you have gotten… leaner." She hesitated.

Eliza could hear the small cackles Benjen was making and she shot him daggers over Robert's shoulder. Robert began walking towards his horse.

"Will you be joining us on the hunt?," he asked while struggling to get on his mare. "We could use a good eye like yourself."

Eliza nodded as the stable boy brought her horse to her. Once saddled, she made her way over to her sons and the group began to leave for the hunt. While leaving, she hadn't noticed someone staring at her from the window.

Silently, Jaime watched her from his chamber. He could barely get a good nights rest when all he could think about was her. Once the group departed, he turned away from the window. His mind was racing at such a fast pace, he couldn't think straight. Shortly after, one of Cersei's handmaidens told him that Cersei wished to see him. Still seething with anger and hurt from Eliza's rejection, he hadn't even thought of the risks of meeting up with Cersei.

When he got to the Broken Tower, he saw Cersei there waiting for him. There were no words exchanged. He grabbed her and kissed her roughly. As Cersei ran her fingers through his hair, he turned her around and began loosening the laces of her dress. He then bent her over and lifted her skirts, unlaced his breeches and rammed into Cersei. Cersei began moaning as he fucked her but he couldn't pay attention to her, all he could see was Eliza and picture her bent over in front of him instead of his sister.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Cersei scream and looked towards the tower window. There he saw the young Stark boy looking in. Jaime quickly tucked himself in his breeches and grabbed for the boy.

"Are you completely mad?" he asked.

Cersei quickly covered herself as Bran held on tightly to the vines as he began to slip off the ledge. Jaime held him up.

"It's alright." He spoke.

"He saw us!" Cersei exclaimed.

"I'm aware." He said over his shoulder. Jaime began to examine the boy's face and stared into his eyes. They were a striking grey color. The infamous eye color of the Starks. The eye color of the woman who haunts his mind. 'My sweet girl, please forgive me' he thought.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to the boy.

Jaime turned to face his sister, "The things I do for love."

And with a small gasp, Bran Stark was pushed off the tower.

….

**Whew!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**P.S. this chapter is a little longer and still detailed so I hope you like it and I just want to address a few things so no one** **gets confused.**

**-Firstly, the beginning of the chapter is just a piece in Eliza and Jaime's relationship and throughout the book you'll get more information about their past together. **

**-Secondly, it's been revealed that they were betrothed before he joined the Kingsguard but there's more to it than just a betrothal. Secrets will be spilling!**

**-Also, do you guys enjoy having the detailed flashbacks in the beginning of the chapters or would you prefer I get on with the present and fit them between the story? **

**-I love reading your guys' feedback, it gets me motivated to write new chapters so please, feel free to share your opinion, just be nice about it.**

**Copyright- All Characters and parts of the story, except my Ocs and plots pertaining them, belong to George R. R. Martin.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: I just want to clarify that Jaime is NOT in love with Cersei in this book. All will be revealed in due time!_

…

Chapter 3

_290 AC_

_Winterfell _

_The sounds of running footsteps echoed through the halls as different handmaidens took turns leaving the birthing chamber. It was the height of summer and it was quite warm, which is rare in Winterfell. The moon shined through the the glass window as Ned stood outside the door. Catelyn had gone into labor during midday and was soon rushed to the birthing chamber. As the door opened and another handmaiden rushed out, he could hear the midwife speaking to Catelyn. _

_"Alright Lady Stark, it's time for you to push." _

_Slowly as the door began to shut, he can hear the little screams and slight sobs coming from his wife as she did what the midwife asked. Ned let out a sigh as he slowly sat down on the ground, leaning his back on the wall. A few moments later, he heard light footsteps approaching and when he looked, he saw his dear sister._

_Eliza gave Ned a small smile and moved to sit next to him. They sat in silence as another handmaiden rushed into the chamber. When the door shut, Eliza looked to her brother._

_"How is she?" she asked._

_"Other than hearing her screams of pain, I'm not certain." Ned sighed. _

_Eliza knew her brother wished he could help his wife somehow. It is his duty, as her husband, to protect her after all, even in child birth. 'Such an honorable fool' she thought. Eliza placed her head on his shoulder as she held his hand._

_"I swear to you brother," she began. "The old gods are looking down on her and will protect, not only Catelyn, but the beautiful babe that is to be coming as well… you have nothing to fear."_

_Ned smiled at her attempt to soothe his worry. He looked to his sister and placed a kiss on her head. The two sat together, no words were exchanged. They continued to hear the light screams from Catelyn until they abruptly stopped. Soon after, the chamber door creaked loudly as it opened and the pair looked up to see the midwife looking at them with a smile on her face._

_"It's a boy My Lord!" she exclaimed. "Another Stark boy!"_

_The siblings quickly stood up and Eliza gave her brother a tight hug. After she let him go, she gave him a big smile. _

_"It's your blessing from the gods!" she stated with glee. "Go on, go meet your son."_

_Ned gave her a small laugh and turned to enter the chamber. As the door shut, Eliza turned to the midwife._

_"Is my good sister alright?" she asked. _

_The midwife nodded. "Yes my lady, the birth was very successful," she explained. "Lady Stark and the babe are quite healthy."_

_Eliza let out a breath of relief. "Good," she smiled. "Thank you."_

_The midwife gave her a slight curtsy and descended down the hallway. Eliza walked towards the glass window and stared at the stars dancing in the sky. 'Another Stark boy… I wonder if this one bares Tully traits as well' she thought. She laughed softly to herself._

_The quietness in the hallway was suddenly disrupted as the sound of small sets of feet bounced from the walls. Eliza turned her head as she saw small bodies running in her direction with poor Old Nan chasing behind them. They were halfway down the corridor when they noticed her, and began shouting._

_"Mother!" "Aunt Eliza!" _

_The patter of their feet grew louder as they drew closer and in short amount of time, they were surrounding her legs and began asking questions simultaneously. _

_"Is the babe here yet?" "Do you know what it is?" "how is mother doing?" "What does it look like?"_

_"Shhhh sweetlings." She told them quietly. "Lady Stark and the babe are doing alright and new pup of the pack is a boy."_

_They began overlapping each other with questions once more and Eliza tried to her best to indulge them while keeping them quiet. Old Nan met the group carrying little Arya. Eliza gave her a sympathetic smile and Old Nan waved her off, letting Eliza know she was alright. Eliza crouched down to be at level with the children as she felt them tug on her skirts. She shushed them again and they all stopped chattering. A quick moment passed, when little Jon quietly spoke._

_"When will we get to see the babe Aunt Eliza?" he questioned. _

_Eliza sighed. "Soon my loves," she informed them. "But now we must let Lady Stark and the babe rest… and get you crazy pups back in your beds." _

_She tickled them and they all started giggling. She gave them all kisses and bid them a goodnight. As she stood, she watched Old Nan collect the children and began returning them to their chambers. Eliza turned towards the chamber door when she heard it open. Ned peeked out and made a gesture for her to follow._

_"Would you like to meet him?" he asked._

_She nodded her head and proceeded to walk into the birthing chamber. Once she was inside, she walked over to Catelyn and sat next to her. _

_"How are you feeling?" she asked. _

_"I'm quite tired but am blessed that the babe is alright." Catelyn sighed._

_Eliza brushed a bit of Catelyn's hair off her face when she saw Ned carrying a little bundle in his arms. He walked towards Eliza and slowly placed the babe in her arms. The infant squirmed a little before finding comfort in his position. Eliza let her eyes observe his features. He was certainly all Stark, there was no mistake about it. From his dark brown hair, to his small narrowed nose and to his striking Stark grey eyes. She was completely taken with this little pup and he seemed taken with her as he reached to grab the top of her dress. _

_"He looks so much like you Ned," she whispered. "And a bit like father."_

_Eliza looked from her good sister to her brother. "Have you decided a name for him?" she asked as she caressed his little arms. _

_Catelyn gave a small smile and nodded her head. "His name is… Brandon Stark."_

_Eliza felt her heart flutter as tears filled her eyes. She looked down at the babe. 'They named him after Brandon.. oh how his heart would of soared if he were here' she thought. She looked back at Catelyn and Ned and saw the bittersweet smile on their faces. Each of them loved Brandon and lost him at such a cost, but now they are blessed with a babe, who will wear his name in memory. _

_A tear slipped down her face as she smiled down at the little pup. "Hello Brandon.. It's so wonderful to meet you." _

_As she cooed at the babe, he looked into her eyes and smiled._

…

Eliza brushed Bran's cheek with her fingers as he laid still in his bed. It had been a moon since the accident and there were still no signs of movement from Bran. Maester Luwin says he will live but, until Bran wakes, they won't know for certain. As she looked at him, Eliza could recall the night Bran was born. A sad smile appeared on her face as her eyes welled up with tears. She loved her brother's children as if they were her own and to see them suffer or injured brought great pain to her heart. She gave him a soft kiss on his forehead and whispered a silent prayer.

Eliza stood up to leave, when she looked to her good sister. Catelyn had barely left this room since the fall. Eliza quietly spoke.

"Catelyn, would you like me to bring you anything?" she asked.

Catelyn ignored her as she continued to make a Mother's wheel for Bran. Eliza sighed and exited the chamber. She was halfway down the hallway, when she spotted Ned approaching.

"I need to speak with you." He stated.

"What is it?" she asked.

Ned sighed. "You have every right to refuse what I'm about to ask." He explained.

Eliza began to feel cautious after his explanation. "Just what exactly is it you want to ask me?"

Ned placed a hand on her shoulder. "Would you accompany me on the journey to King's Landing?"

Eliza's eyes widened and her heart stopped beating. She quickly moved away from his touch as though it were on fire and looked at him in disbelief.

"Have you gone mad?!" she hissed.

"Eliza-" he began.

"How could you possibly ask me to go back there," she stressed. "After everything that had happened and all I endured."

Ned pulled her to him and patted her hair as he soothed her. She tried to level her breathing as Ned continued to comfort her.

"I know I'm asking much of you," he began. "But you're the only one I trust to be there with me… and the girls would love you there, especially Arya."

Eliza slowly loosened her hold on him as she slowly shook her head. "I don't know if I can Ned."

"I won't force you if you don't wish to go," he explained.

"Can I think about it?" she looked to him.

Ned nodded. "Of course."

He placed a kiss on her forehead and proceeded to Bran's chambers. Eliza let out heavy sigh as she clasped her cloak around her shoulders. Exiting the castle, she crossed the Courtyard and made her way towards the godswood. She sat on the log underneath the heart tree and looked into the pool of blackwater. Eliza's mind was filled with frustration, confusion, and a bit of fear. She was afraid of returning to King's Landing, of being reminded of the horrors she experienced and witnessed while being imprisoned there. She knew her brother meant well but her fears of being stuck in King's Landing were conflicting with his reasoning.

The sound of grass being crunched broke Eliza away from her thoughts. Turning her head, she can see Tyrion slowly approaching. He looked from the log to Eliza, then back to the log.

"May I?" he asked.

Eliza kept her eye on him. Tyrion took her silence as permission for him to sit. The sounds of the ravens' crows filled the air as they flew above the godswood. The wind was blowing through the leaves when Eliza spoke first.

"My brother told me you are to accompany him to the wall." She gave him a side glance. "Plan on taking the black?"

"And go celibate?" he questioned. "The whores will never know what it would feel to have a good fuck again." He sarcastically smiled.

She looked at him again and scoffed. Tyrion looked at Eliza and observed her face. He saw that she had much on her mind and decided to speak.

"You seem lost in your thoughts my lady." He exclaimed.

"Thoughts that I will very much keep to myself." She snapped.

Tyrion continued to look at Eliza. He was slightly hurt when she spoke those words.

"You know, there was a time when we were once good friends." He stated.

She turned to look ahead. "That was a long time ago."

"That was after you suddenly stopped writing me letters." He specified.

She inhaled sharply. "You know why I did." She exclaimed.

"Didn't mean I agreed with it," he shook his head. "You left Jaime because of what he did but you didn't have to get rid of me as well." He expressed.

Eliza's head sharply turned to look at Tyrion in disbelief. Her mouth was agape for she had no words. She didn't realize how much the cut of communications had affected him. Eliza felt a pang of guilt in her heart.

"Tyrion-" she began but was cut off by a voice shouting for her. They both looked towards the entrance of the godswood and saw that it was Julian. He walked up to the pair and addressed his mother.

"I'm sorry for interrupting mother but Uncle Benjen is looking for you." He explained. " It has something to do with Jon."

Eliza sighed and rose from the log. She looked to Tyrion and began walking out of the godswood in search for her brother. Tyrion was left with Julian, who was watching the little lord.

"You're Lord Tyrion?" he spoke up.

"Lord Tyrion?," he gave an amusing smile. "Most people call me different."

Julian nodded his head. "That may be but my mother taught my brother and I to never judge a man whom we don't know."

Tyrion eyed the young boy. He had all Stark features, there was no doubt. But something was oddly familiar about him. The way he carried himself with his compassion and love for his family. And also, his green eyes. Tyrion couldn't quite pin where he's seen them but he knew they were familiar.

Tyrion addressed Julian. "Tell me boy… do you know who your father is?"

Tyrion saw the slight panic in his eyes and sharp tick in his jaw but it was gone just ask quick as it had appeared.

"Just some bastard who betrayed my mother." Julian replied sharply.

Julian turned and exited the godswood, not sparing Tyrion a second glance.

…

After speaking with Benjen, Eliza hid in her chambers the rest of the day. She was so exhausted of all the events that have taken place since her return. 'Such a pleasant visit home' she sarcastically thought. After eating supper, she exited her seclusion and walked to her brother's solar. Knocking softly, she heard the words "enter" and opened the door. Ned was scrolling old letters when he saw his sister.

She took a deep breath. "I'll accompany you to King's Landing."

Ned walked towards her, "Are you certain?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, but you need me.. how can I say no?"

Ned gave her a hug. Releasing her, he walked back to his desk.

"We leave in the morrow."

Biding him a good night, Eliza went back to her chambers, hoping she won't come to regret her decision.

It was soon morning, and Eliza was packing the last of her belongings. Julian and Edwyle were in her chambers keeping her company.

"Do you have to go?" Edwyle questioned.

"Yes sweetling, your Uncle Ned wouldn't have asked if he didn't need me."

Edwyle sighed. It was evident he didn't want her to leave but he knew he had no say in the matter. Eliza looked to Julian, who was very quiet. He was staring at his mother and Eliza grew concerned. He slowly walked up to her and asked.

"Will you promise us you'll be careful?"

She sighed. "Julian-"

"Promise us." He pleaded.

She took his face in her hands and stared at his face. "I promise."

Julian wrapped his arms around his mother and held her tightly. Edwyle came from behind and joined the embrace. It broke her heart to leave her sons but she knew they would be alright here since it is their home. All packed, the three made their way to the Courtyard. Eliza bid a farewell to little Rickon and to Robb, the new Lord of Winterfell. Earlier in the day, she visited Bran and left a letter for him. One last farewell towards her sons, Eliza mounted her steed. Once the group was packed and ready, they soon departed from the gates of Winterfell.

Riding down the road, Jon came up next to Eliza. She looked to him and smiled.

" Although I'm not happy about you wanting to take the black," she stated. "I understand why you do and just know I will miss you terribly sweetling."

Jon smiled at her. "I'll miss you too Aunt Eliza."

She gave him a kiss on his cheek and they continued on the road. Soon approaching the split roads, going down south and up towards the wall, Eliza let Jon and Ned have a moment as she bid her younger brother a goodbye. While moving to rejoin the party, she stole a glance at Tyrion. Quickly moving her gaze, the party continued on south.

Midday, the group stop at an Inn, on the crossroads, to stay for the night. Eliza rode her horse down a more secluded path that let towards a stream. Tying her mare to a branch on a tree, she laid on the grass and felt the warm sun on her skin. The setting was so calming, Eliza almost drifted to sleep. When suddenly, the sun that was beaming on her face, was blocked by a figure. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was Jaime. They haven't spoken since their encounter at the feast and quite frankly, she had hoped she wouldn't encounter him on this journey.

Sitting up, she sighed. "What do you want Jaime?"

His eyes quickly scanned the area before looking back at her. "I need to speak with you.. it's important."

Eliza began to stand. " I don't wish to speak with you."

Watching her walk away, he began to follow. "Eliza please!" he pleaded.

She ignored his pleas and continued walking towards her horse. Coming close to the tree, she was grabbed and slammed into the trunk. Eliza punched him in the face and struggled against him. Jaime tried to avoid her hits and grew frustrated. He gripped her arms tightly and shook her a bit.

"Eliza, stop!" he shouted.

She stopped moving and stared at him wide eyed. They both were breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes. Eliza felt her heart race as Jaime's eyes switched from her eyes to her lips. In a split second, Jaime's lips were on hers. His soft lips were heaven and she couldn't seem to pull away. His arms circled her waist as his tongue traced her lips teasingly and Eliza invited him in. He, deliciously, devoured her mouth and tightened his grip when she let out a soft moan. Parting from her lips, Jaime began leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to the tops of her breasts. Eliza let out a sigh as she threaded her fingers to his hair.

Jaime's lips returned to hers. They continued to kiss until the sounds of shouting interrupted them.

"My Lady! My Lady!"

Eliza quickly detached herself from Jaime by shoving him. They looked at the Stark solider riding to them.

"What is it?" she asked breathlessly.

He gave a grim look. "It's Lady Arya.. she's missing."

Eliza's body filled with worry and fear. She quickly untied her mare and soon left with the Stark soldier, forgetting about her encounter with Jaime, who was left there running a hand through his hair.

It was soon dark and Eliza was still searching the woods for her niece.

"Arya!" she shouted.

She continued looking and shouting before Jory came to her.

"My lady, Lannister soldiers found her, they've taken her to the inn.. Lord Stark is on his way."

Eliza let out a breath of relief and rode back to the inn. Jumping off her horse, she burst through the inn doors and saw the room filled with Stark and Lannister soldiers. Everyone turned their heads as Eliza made her way to the front. Robert stopped speaking when he saw her enter.

"Aunt Eliza!" Arya exclaimed, quickly running to her embrace along with Sansa.

Eliza checked to see if she was unharmed but Arya was quite frantic.

"Aunt Eliza, please don't let him kill Lady… she didn't do it!"

"Shhh sweetling, what are you talking about?" She asked.

Sansa cried. "They want to kill Lady because of Arya's stupid wolf!.. please Aunt Eliza stop them!"

Eliza looked up to her brother and saw his withdrawn face. She then looked to Robert, who looked guilty and to Cersei, who had her sickly smirk on her face. Eliza felt her anger begin to rise and turned her sharp eyes towards Robert.

"You can't mean it." She stated in disbelief.

Robert walked towards her. "A direwolf's no pet Eliza, she'll be happier with a dog."

He walked passed them and was almost gone when Eliza called to him.

"Is this your command… Your Grace." She questioned bitterly.

Robert flinched at her words but continued to exit the room. Eliza turned to look at her brother and held the girls to her. Ned walked to them and looked at his eyes. She knew what he was trying to say. 'He isn't the same Robert we once knew. I'm sorry I brought you here' he thought. Eliza gave him a small smile as her way of forgiveness.

Eliza turned to the girls. "Come sweetlings, lets get you to your rooms."

She took a sobbing Sansa and an angry Arya and walked towards the stairs. Before stepping on the first step, she inadvertently caught those haunting green eyes staring at her. She quickly changed her gaze and proceeded up the stairs.

…

**Let me know what you think!**

**P.S. I'm not really happy with this chapter, I feel like it wasn't the best but I would like to know what you think.**

**Also – we found out Eliza and Tyrion used to be friends and that Jaime might have done something to Eliza (more on that in future chapters)**

**-Tyrion is suspicious on who is the twins father and Julian's reaction (do you think he knows who his dad is? Maybe!)**

**-A Jaime and Eliza moment **

**-Ned and Eliza are starting to see that maybe Robert isn't the same Robert they once knew.**

***Key note- only people who know the truth about the twins father are Ned and Benjen.**

**Copyright- All Characters and parts of the story, except my OC's and plots pertaining them, belong to George R. R. Martin.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: Did anyone watch Episode 5 this past Sunday? I have to say I'm a little disappointed by how everything played out but I just hope it makes sense next episode._

…

Chapter 4

_283 AC_

_King's Landing_

_Eliza's fingers glided slowly above the water of her bath as she stared at them, lost in her thoughts. It's been almost a year since the start of the rebellion and she was still stuck in the grasps of the Mad King. Every time she heard news about a new battle won by the rebels, she prayed to the old gods that her brother and Robert were still alive. Aerys would still force himself on her whenever he could but in recent weeks, he hasn't paid her much attention, to her utter relief. The rebellion seemed to make Aerys crazier than normal and as long as Eliza stayed out of his way, she knew he would do her no harm. _

_Sitting in the bath with her knees to her chest as she continued to watch her fingers glide through the water, the door to her bathing chamber opened. Eliza's body stiffened but quickly relaxed when she heard the sounds of unclasping armor being placed on the ground. The patters of feet made their way towards the bath and began to join her. Swashing the water around, they sat behind Eliza and wrapped their arms around her waist. _

_Placing small kisses across her shoulders, a pair of lips rose to her ears and whispered. "Come here sweet girl."_

_Eliza immediately succumbed to the tender touches she was receiving from Jaime and relaxed her back against his chest. The two sat in each other's embrace with Eliza's head on Jaime's shoulder, her hands each wrapped around his forearms, and Jaime's arms still around her waist._

_Jaime placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Are you alright my love?" he asked._

_Eliza began to caress his arms as she began to speak. "Have you heard any news about my brother?"_

_Jaime let out a sigh and slightly adjusted them before answering her. _

_"Robert and your brother met with Rhaegar and his army at the Trident," he drew circles around her hip with his thumb. "Robert killed Rhaegar but became injured so he sent your brother and the rebels to pursue the last of the loyalists, who most likely are returning to the capital."_

_Eliza felt a spark of hope fill her body. 'Ned is coming to the capital. He's coming to free me' she thought. Oh how she wished to see her brother again and to leave this cursed hell. Eliza turned her body to face Jaime and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. She brushed the hair away from his face as she stared into his beautiful green eyes. Jaime's hands slowly moved up and down her back as he stared back at her._

_"Has the king hurt you again?" he whispered. It killed Jaime to know that his love was being tortured and he couldn't protect her from it, from him._

_She shook her head. "No."_

_"So what's the matter," he questioned. "Are you alright?"_

_Eliza nodded her head and continued to stare at him. She let her fingers run through his hair as she let her eyes scan his face. 'He's been my solace here, just like he used to be before this whole mess' she thought. Her gaze lowered towards his lips and back to his eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek, lovingly._

_"I love you Jaime." She stated._

_Jaime felt his heart soar at her proclamation. His eyes were glint and his smile was wide._

_"I love you, sweet girl." He expressed._

_Eliza lowered her head and her lips met with his. Jaime presses her body to his as her arms tightened around his shoulders. They could feel the love they had for each other through the kiss as the warmth and passion filled both their bodies. Skillfully, Jaime had one arm holding Eliza to him as he stood up from the bath. Eliza let out a little shriek as he chuckled and made his way towards her bed as a trail of water followed them. He climbed on the bed and placed her on her back gently. He stood on his knees as he gazed down at her. Her wet hair spread across the pillows, her eyes filled with love and lust and her beautiful figure was bare, just for him._

_"You're so beautiful." He whispered._

_Eliza gave him a lazy smile. She grabbed his hand and brought it up to her lips. She began placing soft kisses on each of his fingers and he continued to stare at his lady love. Jaime lowered his body on top of hers and began to kiss her tenderly. As they kissed, Jaime's fingers slowly trailed between her legs. Eliza let out a moan as Jaime played with her. He took advantage of the access to her mouth and devoured her. Eliza's hand traveled between them and grasped his cock quickly. Sucking on her tongue, Jaime reveled in her eagerness. _

_"Patience my sweet." He teased. _

_Eliza let out a frustrated sigh. "Please Jaime." She pleaded._

_Jaime let out a breathless laugh as he spread her legs open. He wrapped them around his waist and slowly entered her. With a gentleness, he began to thrust into her. Jaime brought his face down to hers and gazed into her eyes. 'I love her so much' he thought as they continued their love making._

_Eliza tilted her head and arch her back off the bed as Jaime increased the pace. He buried his face in her neck as he rolled his hips, hitting her pleasure spot. Her body shuddered as she came to her end and pulled Jaime into a kiss as he opened his mouth to let out a moan as he reached his end. She swallowed the sounds of his pleasure as he released his seed inside of her._**_ To the hilt_**_._

_After a few moments, Jaime moved to lie next to her and kissed her swollen lips as he pulled her to his side. Eliza gave a sigh of contentment as she felt herself slowly drift off to sleep. As she closed her eyes, she heard him whisper. _

_"I will always protect you my beautiful wolf."_

_When Eliza opened her eyes, the sun was slowly descending from the sky. She turned her head and saw that Jaime was no longer there, which meant that he was with the King. _

_Eliza rose from the bed and went to the closet. Finding a grey colored dress, she began to slip into it. Once she was done, she walked towards the dressing table and started to do her hair. As she finished pining her two braids behind the crown of her head, she heard a loud commotion outside her chamber. Getting up from the table, she slowly walked towards the door but only made it to the middle of her room when a old handmaiden rushed inside._

_"My lady!," she exclaimed frantically. "You have to hide.. Lannister soldiers have stormed the castle!"_

_"What are you talking about?" Eliza asked._

_"Lord Tywin Lannister and the Lannister army have sacked the city and some soldiers are roaming the castle looking for prisoners!" she explained. "They've already killed Elia Martell and her children!"_

_Eliza felt her blood run cold. 'They murdered her children?' she thought. 'How can anyone be so cruel as to brutally murder innocent children.' _

_The commotion outside grew louder as helpless handmaidens screamed through the halls. The old handmaiden quickly grabbed Eliza's wrist and pulled her towards a tapestry near the closet. As she lifted the side, she pulled a small lever that was attached to the back of the closet. The wall behind the tapestry opened and a small passage way appeared. Eliza couldn't believe her eyes._

_"Quickly My Lady!" the old handmaiden urged her._

_She pushed Eliza into the passage way before speaking. "Follow the steps down and they will lead you to the dungeons, near the Dragon Skull.. Once you're there, there's an opening going towards the beach that leads up to the ports." She explained. "Go there isn't much time."_

_"What will happen to you?" Eliza asked._

_The old handmaiden look at Eliza solemnly. "No worse than what they would have done to you." _

_The handmaiden closed the passage way as Eliza stood there. She couldn't believe this was really happening. 'What did she mean by that.' She thought. Suddenly the sound of the chamber door smacked open and clanking metal filled it. She heard muffled screams and shouting. _

_"Where's the Stark bitch!" one voice exclaimed._

_"She's gone," the old handmaiden explained. "I don't know where she is."_

_Several pairs of feet spread in the room as a chuckled filled it. "That's too bad," the voice said. "We wanted to have some fun with her but I guess we can have fun with you too."_

_Eliza covered her mouth as tears fell down her face, hearing the cries of the older woman pleading for the men not to rape her. Eliza quickly composed herself and descended down the stairs. Making it to the dungeons, she quietly ran through the corridor. Spotting the Dragon Skull, she easily saw the opening going towards the beach but before she could move, she saw Lannister soldiers walking through it. _

_Before they could spot her, she turned around and saw a staircase going up. She quickly ran up the stairs and opened the door at the top. She entered a pillared hallway and realized she was in the Red Keep, near the Great Hall. Eliza began sprinting towards the Great Hall, where she knew Jaime would be, and where she would be safe. For now. _

_Turning the corner, she ran up to the doors of the Great Hall and saw they were opened. Quickly walking inside, she hadn't noticed a figure before her. The figure turned around at the sound of her footsteps and their breath hitched as they saw her. Eliza looked at them and let out a sob. It was Ned. She ran to him and embraced him tightly as she cried. _

_"Sister." He exclaimed._

_Her arms tightened as she cried. She couldn't believe he was really here. Ned patted her hair as he soothed her, feeling relief that she was alive._

_ Pulling away from him, she glanced over his shoulder and saw Jaime. Ned followed her gaze and moved to stand beside her. Eliza's eyes widened as she got a proper look at him and saw that he had spots of blood on his armor and below him, Aerys was lying in a pool of his blood. _

_Eliza looked back at Jaime in shock. **What in the Seven Hells happened.**_

….

The hooves of the horses smacked the gravel road as the Stark party began to enter the grounds of the Red Keep. Lifting her head, Eliza let her eyes scan the castle. 'It still looks the same.. not a thing has changed.' She thought. With the group coming to a stop, Ned unsaddled from his horse when a messenger came forward.

"Welcome Lord Stark," he expressed. "Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the the Small Council and your presence is required."

Ned nodded his head and turned to his sister. "Help Septa Mordane get the girls settled."

Before Eliza could respond, the messenger began to speak again. "Forgive me My Lord, but they've also requested Lady Eliza's presence as well."

Eliza became cautious as he spoke. Why was her presence required by the Small Council? Warily, she unsaddled from her mare and walked towards her brother as he instructed Jory to accompany Septa Mordane. The siblings began to follow the messenger towards the castle. As the doors opened, Eliza came to a halt. Ned looked behind him and saw his little sister staring at the doors to the Great Hall. He walked back to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he spoke softly. "It's alright.. I'm right here Eliza."

Eliza's eyes moved to her brother and looked at his comforting gaze. "It's alright." He whispered to her.

Ned held his hand out for her and she slowly wrapped her hand in his. Giving her an encouraging squeeze, they continued walking inside. The doors to the Great Hall opened and there at the foot of the steps was Jaime Lannister, polishing his helmet. Seeing Jaime sitting by the throne made Eliza remember the Sack of King's Landing, where she found Jaime sitting on throne with Aerys dead at his feet. It was all to similar to her and she felt herself releasing a shaky breath.

Jaime saw them and couldn't hold in his sarcasm as he began to speak.

"Thank the Gods you're here Stark.. It's about time we had some stern Northern leadership."

Eliza's grip on Ned's hand tightened as Jaime descended from the steps with a smug look on his face. He truly was an arrogant prick.

"Glad to see you're protecting the throne." Ned snided as the two Starks walked further into the hall.

The two men began taking jabs at each other and Eliza could do nothing but roll her eyes at their childish behavior. Letting go of Ned's hand, she turned her body to look at the stained glass on the windows.

"You know," Jaime stated. "I was standing right here when it happened."

Eliza's head snapped quickly in Jaime's direction. He can't possibly be bringing this up just to spite her brother.

"He was very brave, your brother." He continued. "Your father too.. they didn't deserve to die like that."

"And yet, you just stood there and watched." Ned responded.

"500 men stood there and watched" Jaime explained. "All the greatest knights of the Seven Kingdoms did nothing.. even our dear Eliza stood by and did nothing as they died."

Eliza felt the wind be knocked out of her lungs as he said those words. How could he say such a thing when he knew how much she suffered in the hands of the Mad King. Jaime looked to her and felt guilt spread through his heart. He hadn't meant to be so crude with the sentence. Seeing her hurt expression brought pain to his heart.

Jaime took a step towards her and Eliza composed herself. She looked to her brother and saw his concerned face.

"Forgive me brother, but I'm feeling quite ill," she spoke. "Please give the Small Council my apologies for my absence."

"Eliza-" Ned began but before he could continue, she had exited the Great Hall.

She quickly made her way towards the Tower of the Hand. Walking into her chamber, she shut the door loudly. Pressing her hands against the door she began breathing heavily. 'Get a hold of yourself.' She thought. 'You have to be brave, for your family, and for yourself.' As she calmed down, there was a soft knock on her door.

"Aunt Eliza?," Arya spoke. "Can I come in?"

Eliza opened the door and Arya's little body came through. Eliza let a small smile grace her lips as she noticed a thin blade in her niece's hand. She sat on the bed and motioned Arya to sit next to her. Arya sat down before she looked to her aunt.

"Are you alright Aunt Eliza?" she asked. "I heard your door shut loudly and thought something was wrong."

Eliza petted Arya's hair. "I'm alright sweetling," she explained. "I just closed my door a bit too hard.. I didn't mean to startle you."

Arya nodded her head and began playing with the top of hilt of her blade. Eliza eyed her with a little smirk on her face.

"And what do you have there?" she questioned.

Arya hesitantly passed the blade over to her aunt. Eliza took it from her and began examining it. She noticed the markings on the sword. It was Mikken's work. She looked back to Arya.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

Arya looked to the ground before giving her an answer. "It was a gift.. I just want to learn how to use it Aunt Eliza, like you do."

Eliza laughed. 'She's much like I was at that age' she thought. She wrapped her arm around Arya and gave her a gentle squeeze. Suddenly a thought came to Eliza and she gave her young niece a smile.

"I'll tell you what," she began. "I know someone who can teach you how to properly use that sword of yours and if you're serious about learning, I'll mention it to your father and we'll see what he says."

Arya's face lit up with such excitement. "Really?"

Eliza laughed. "Yes sweetling, I promise."

Arya jumped into her aunt's arms and gave her a hug. After a few moments, and the two detangled from each other. Eliza stood and held her hand out to Arya.

"Come, lets get you to supper before Septa Mordane chastises us both." She stated.

They both giggled as they exited her chambers. Though what she thought would be a peaceful dinner turned into a bickering match between her nieces. Not much later, Ned appeared and dismissed them to their chambers. Shortly after, Septa Mordane excused herself and it was just the Stark siblings. Ned let out a sigh before looking to his sister.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Better than I expected." She responded.

She looked to her brother and saw he was exhausted. Being away from home was taking a great deal from all of them, excluding Sansa. She placed her hand on top of his and gave him a small smile.

"As long as we stick together, we can overcome anything." She spoke.

Ned nodded his head. "Together."

Eliza rose from her chair and bid him a goodnight. As she walked to her chamber, she prayed that tomorrow would be uneventful.

It was soon Morning, and the people of the castle moved about very quickly. Everyone was so busy, no one noticed Eliza slip out of the Red Keep and go towards the stables. Eliza took to taking her mare out for a morning run so she can get away from the castle and clear her head. It was the first time she finally felt at peace since agreeing to coming to King's Landing. It was early midday when Eliza returned and she spotted golden armor waiting in the stables. With a huff, she climbed off her horse and walk it towards a post to tie the reigns.

She heard the metal clacking as it came close to her. She continued to tie the reigns when a hand was placed over hers. Stopping her movements, she waited, keeping her back to him. She heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry beautiful wolf." He whispered.

He removed his hand and retreated from the stables. Still with her back turned, Eliza shut her eyes tightly and let out a breath. Shortly, she heard footsteps again, and this time she turned around, only to see her brother approaching. She immediately noticed the look on his face.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Ned lifted the scroll in his hand. "A raven from Winterfell," he explained. "Bran's awake."

Eliza felt relief fill her body but it was short lived when she saw the expression on his face hadn't changed. "What else happened?"

"An assassin was sent to kill him," he continued. "And Lord Baelish says Catelyn is here."

She was in disbelief. Who would want to kill Bran and why would Littlefinger say her good sister is in the city. "You can't possibly believe a word he says."

"I only hope he's wrong.. will you join me?" he expressed.

Eliza untied the reigns from the post and followed her brother. They met with Littlefinger and traveled into Flea Bottom. Soon they approached Littlefinger's brothel but before they could step foot, Ned gripped Baelish by the neck and pushed him against the wall.

"You're a funny man huh? A very funny man."

A voice shouted from the balcony. "Ned!"

Eliza saw her good sister and quickly entered the brothel with her brother right behind her. She quickly embraced her good sister and Ser Rodrik. Catelyn began to explain what had happened with the assassin and her suspicion that the Lannisters were behind Bran's fall. As Catelyn stated the dagger belonged to Tyrion, Eliza quickly interrupted her.

"You're saying this dagger came from Tyrion Lannister," she questioned. "And just why would a dwarf have need for a dagger, a Valyrian Steel one at that."

"Peter says Tyrion won it from him in a tournament when he bet against the Kingslayer."

Eliza immediately switched her gaze to Littlefinger and studied his face. He was lying. Eliza knew Tyrion better than anyone and knew that even if Jaime were to be at his worst, Tyrion would always choose his brother. She knew he was up to something and she didn't know what but she knew she had to warn her brother no matter what Catelyn believed.

It was approaching evening, Ser Rodrik and Catelyn were to make it to an outside tavern before night fall. As they gave their farewell's, The Stark siblings watched the knight and the Lady ride up the rode. Eliza began to speak.

"We can't trust Littlefinger." She expressed.

Ned sighed. "Why not?"

"Because he's a liar!" she exclaimed. "Tyrion would never bet against Jaime in anything.. he's hiding something."

"Catelyn seems to trust him." He tried to reason.

Eliza became frustrated. "Because she thinks he's still that little love sick boy who stupidly asked our brother to a duel for her hand." She explained. "He may still be in love with her but he's not stupid.. you can't trust him."

He ran his hand down his face. "Then who can I trust?" he asked as he climbed onto his horse.

Eliza settled on to her mare and looked at him. "No one."

The two traveled back to the castle. Once the horses were in the stables, they walked to the Tower of the Hand. Kissing her on the forehead, Ned bid her a goodnight. Eliza entered her chamber and closed the door. When she turned around, she saw someone sitting at her dressing table. Looking at her through the the mirror with a wine glass in their hand, they took a sip and began speaking.

"Lady Eliza." They sneered.

"My queen," Eliza remarked. "What are you doing here?"

…..

**Let me know what you think!**

**P.S. The flashback in this chapter is my perception of what happened during the Sack of King's Landing. And if you noticed I might have hinted at something!**

**Also- During Eliza's time in King's Landing, her emotions might be a little flip flop because she still dealing with her past but she's really a bad bitch!**

**-Jaime's a dick (but we still love him!)**

**-Eliza's suspicious of Littlefinger.**

**-Cersei came to visit Eliza, I wonder what's gonna go down!**

**Copyright- All Characters and parts of the story except my OCs and plots pertaining them belong to George R.R. Martin.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: That series finale was, wow! I know some people aren't happy with it but it made sense to me, it was just rushed but it was good. Not the best but it was good._

….

Chapter 5

_278 AC_

_Casterly Rock_

_The candles slightly flickered as a cool breeze from outside spread throughout, a 10 year old Eliza's, chamber. She was seated at the dressing table, brushing her dark mane. Looking at her reflection, she inwardly sighed. It had been over a moon since her father had made a deal with the great Tywin Lannister and agreed for her to be his ward until she became of age. Eliza couldn't understand why her father chose Lord Tywin of all people. The Starks and Lannisters never got along, so it came as a shock to, not only her, but all of the North when they learned of the proposal._

_However her time here has been bearable. She's grown quite close with Lord Tywin's youngest son, a 10 year old Tyrion, and seems to be the only one in this castle who genuinely likes him. She's also found solace at her balcony, which always gives her a breathtaking view of the sun hitting the edge of the sea. Although, Casterly Rock was truly one of the most beautiful castles Eliza's ever seen, it wasn't the one place she wanted it to be, **Home**._

_Placing the brush back on the table, Eliza picked up a sealed raven that the Maester delivered to her during the midday. The mark on the letter was of a Direwolf. Eliza slowly caressed her finger on the mark before opening the letter. She immediately recognized the handwriting and a smile slowly made its way to her lips as she began to read._

_'**Dearest Sister,**_

_**I was happy when Father told me you had written back. I've gotten better in my lessons with Ser Rodrick. He says I'm going to be a great wield of a sword with more practice. I've also gotten better in archery, although I'm not as good as you, I'll be second best. I wish you were here to see me. It hasn't been the same since you've left. We miss you so much, (I miss you more than Brandon and Lyanna do.) The next time we see each other, which I hope is soon, I can show you how much I've learned. I love you Eliza and I'll be waiting for your next letter.**_

_**Your Brother,**_

**Benjen Stark.**

_Eliza let out a small laugh as she read her little brother's words. Hearing that he's developing into a young man gave her heart a warm feeling but it also made her sad, for she would not be there to see it._

_Eliza placed the letter down and pulled the top drawer of her dressing table to retrieve a piece of parchment. She had stolen a few from the Maester's chambers when she asked him to send her last raven. Placing the blank parchment on the table, she picked up a quill and opened a bottle of ink. As she dipped the tip of the quill in the ink, the door to her chamber opened._

_Assuming it to be Tyrion, she began speaking as she wrote._

_"You're a bit early tonight Tyrion.. Have you found more books for us to read?"_

_It was quiet. Only the sound of the quill marking the parchment was heard. After a few moments, Eliza realized he hadn't responded to her. When she looked up, through the mirror, she saw that it wasn't Tyrion who had entered her chambers, it was his sister, Cersei Lannister. Eliza turned around as she began to stand._

_"Lady Cersei." Eliza spoke._

_"Lady Eliza," she began. "Sorry for intruding, it looked like you were busy."_

_Eliza kept her eye on Cersei as she walked further into the room. Eliza wasn't fond of the lady lion. The blonde beauty was far too spoiled and manipulative for her 13 years of age. She also didn't like how Cersei treated Tyrion, as if he were this disease that needed ridding of. Eliza felt her anger slowly rising as she continued to look at the older girl._

_"To what do I owe this visit?" Eliza asked._

_"I thought I'd see how you were adjusting to your new home." Cersei explained sweetly._

_Eliza knew there was more to Cersei's visit then what she explained. She recognized the look in Cersei's eyes, it was the same one she had when Eliza arrived at the Rock over a moon ago. She was threatened by Eliza._

_All her life, Cersei was used to being referred to as the most beautiful in all the Seven Kingdoms and she was, until a sudden Northern Beauty captured the hearts of Westeros. But since Eliza was in the North, Cersei wasn't all that concerned, that is until the lone wolf showed up at her castle steps. Soon, everyone shifted their attention towards the Stark girl and were captivated by her presence, **including** **her** **twin**._

_Cersei was inwardly seething and Eliza could easily see it. Eliza would've laughed but she knew it would be dangerous. Even though she's a guest here, this isn't her home or her people, and she needed to tread lightly, especially with Cersei._

_"Thank you for your genuine concern my lady," Eliza exclaimed. "I've grown quite accustom to my new home."_

_Cersei gave her a sweet smile. "Of course my lady.. it's been an honor having you here."_

_Eliza could practically hear the exaggeration of Cersei's enthusiasm towards her. 'If only she was as clever as she thought she was' Eliza thought._

_"I must warn you Lady Eliza," Cersei began. "You shouldn't trust everyone in the castle.. you may never know who is plotting your demise."_

_Eliza acknowledged the hidden meaning behind her words. Though Cersei may take pride in being a Lion, she forgets that her opponent is a Wolf, and she can be just as vicious._

_"I appreciate your words my lady," Eliza stated. "And I should warn you.. you should heed who you preach your warnings to, for you never know what they're capable of."_

_The fake smile was immediately wiped off Cersei's face and her eyes turned to slits. With a huff, she quickly exited the chambers, slamming the door shut. Eliza let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She walked towards her bed and sat at the end. 'This won't be our last encounter, I'm sure' she thought._

_As she ran a hand through her hair, her chamber door opened again and she quickly snapped her head towards the door. She let out a soft laugh when she saw it was Tyrion, holding a stack of books. As he waddled into her chamber, he put the books down by the couch near the fireplace. Turning around, he looked to Eliza and saw she was a bit out of sorts._

_"Are you alright Eliza?" he asked._

_She looked to him and smiled. "Yes, I'm alright." She expressed._

_She got up from her bed and walked towards the fireplace._

_"So," she began as she sat down on the carpet. "What are we reading tonight?"_

…

The two women stared at each other. Neither uttered a word. Swirling her wine in her glass, Cersei stood up and turned to face Eliza. Standing there reminded Eliza of her first encounter with Cersei and how she tried to sprout fear in Eliza, much like she's trying to do now.

Eliza was the first to break the silence. "_**To what do I owe this visit, Your Grace?**" _she asked.

Cersei snickered. "Please Eliza," she began. "No need for courtesies when I know who you truly are."

She scoffed. "And just who exactly am I Cersei?"

Cersei took a sip of her wine. "A whore who manipulates any man by laying on her back."

"From what I hear, you do much more laying back than the whores at Littlefinger's brothel." Eliza quipped.

Cersei's hand tightened around her wine glass at the remark. Eliza inwardly smirked at the action. Cersei walked closer to Eliza.

"What is it you hope to accomplish by being here?" Cersei asked. "Isn't it too traumatic for you after all you suffered?"

"I'm here because my brother asked it of me, and the King." Eliza responded. "And I should be asking you the same.. How can you stand living here, knowing that your father threw you to Robert the first chance he could since Rhaegar Targaryen didn't want you as his wife."

"I should tell Robert how you're freely spouting about Rhaegar Targaryen in our castle." Cersei sneered. Her grip on her wine glass continued to tighten.

"We both know if Robert had a choice, he would choose me over you." Eliza gloated. "All the men we share in our lives would choose me over you and that's something that'll haunt you for the rest of your days."

Cersei walked even closer to where Eliza stood. They were a foot away from each other. Eliza could see she her words had affected Cersei and their conversation would end with her having the upper hand.

"You must have forgotten Eliza," Cersei began. "I'm a Lannister, and we always pay our debts."

"And you must have forgotten that I'm a Stark," Eliza reiterated. "And Winter is Coming."

Eliza reached for the handle and pulled her chamber door open. She looked back at Cersei.

"I bid you a goodnight **_Your Grace_**." Eliza addressed her.

Visibly seething from being bested by her, Cersei quickly exited the chamber. Eliza closed her door and closed her eyes shut. 'This is going to be a long stay' she thought. She threw herself on her bed and wished for a dreamless night.

The next morning, Eliza dressed in a purple summery dress that had a beautiful, plunging, neckline and was fitted from the top to her waist and flowed at the bottom. After fixing her hair, she exited her chambers and made her way to her brother's solar. Once he gave his permission, she opened the door.

"Morning." She greeted him.

"Morning," he responded. "Did you sleep well?"

She sighed. "Well enough."

Ned let out a laugh. Eliza walked to the seat in front of the desk and stared at her brother. While he was looking over documents, she continued to stare at him. Feeling her gaze, he looked up at her. She continued to look at him and he sighed.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"Arya wants to have sword lessons." She stated.

Ned looked at her as if she spoke in Valyrian. "What are you talking about?

Eliza sighed. "the little wolf wants to learn how to wield a sword, "just like her Aunt", as she specifically stated".

Ned ran his hand over his face. "I know, she's much like you when you were her age."

She laughed. "Yes, only I was a bit tamer than her."

The siblings chuckled at her remark. Leaning back in the chair, she began to speak. "So what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know anyone who would be able to teach her," he sighed. "Our knights that we brought are keeping posts as protection and Jory is always with me and you can't do it because you'd be too afraid to harm her."

"Well lucky for us and little Arya, I know someone that can give her the training she needs." She explained.

Ned looked to her. "Who is it?"

"Syrio Forel," she spoke. "He's an old friend from Braavos and he's here in King's Landing.. He's the perfect teacher for her."

"Are you certain?" he asked. Eliza nodded her head and he let out a sigh.

"I trust you," Ned stated. "If you think he's fit to do it than he can."

"Good." Eliza began to stand.

She made her way to the door and turned around to speak once more.

"Now I'm off to see an old friend while your stuck cleaning up "shit" for yours." She jested.

Eliza quickly scurried out of the solar as Ned threw a quill in her direction. She made her way towards the stables and mounted her horse as soon as she arrived. She rode towards the alcove near the ports. It was Syrio's hiding place for whenever he traveled to King's Landing.

Once she arrived to the alcove, she dismounted her mare. Walking inside, she immediately was greeted by her old friend.

"Eliza," he exclaimed. "How good it is to see you again."

"And you." She stated. "Syrio, I have a favor I need to ask of you."

Syrio walked about the alcove. "What is it you need?"

"My niece, she wants to learn to wield a sword and you're the perfect person to teach her." She explained.

Syrio walked back towards Eliza with two wooden swords in his hand. "Now why can't you teach her?" he question. "From what I remember, you are quite the wielder."

She laughed. "I have a weak spot when it comes to the children.. I don't think I'd be of much help."

He hummed. Twisting the wooden swords in his hands, he swiftly threw one towards Eliza. She quickly caught it and looked to him.

"Why did you do that?" she questioned.

"Because dear friend," he twirled the wooden sword. "You are going to fight for my help."

Eliza looked at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

He smiled at her. "Oh I am.. If you want my help, you have to beat me."

Eliza looked down to her dress. "I'm not properly dressed for a fight." She tried to reason.

"That's never stopped you before." Syrio stated. He got into his stance and began speaking again. "Come child, let's see you try and beat me."

Eliza looked at him and saw a glint of humor in his eyes. She looked to the wooden sword and back to Syrio before she stood up straight and gave him a smirk.

Several weeks went by, and Arya was happy she had someone to teach her sword fighting. Every time Eliza walked by her lessons, she'd give Syrio a teasing smile before she'd continue on her day. Soon enough, it was time for the Tourney of the Hand, something Eliza wasn't looking forward to.

Dressed in a nice gown, Eliza, along with the girls and Septa Mordane, made their way towards the stands. Sansa, bless her heart, seemed to be the only one excited about attending. As the many houses settled in, Littlefinger joined the Stark girls. Eliza was still wary of Baelish but knew she had to be smart about her actions. Turning her attention to the field, the jousters met at the King's post. With a yell from Robert, they each made their way to their respective spots.

At the sound of the horn, the joust had begun and it abruptly came to an end. A horrible scene was displayed as the newly "knighted" squire of The late Lord Arryn, was spitting up blood with a wooden piece sticking out of his throat. Courtesy of the Mountain, Ser Gregor Clegane. Seeing the horrified look on Sansa's face, Eliza quickly took the girls back to the Red Keep. Once returning to the Tower of Hand, she made sure the girls were alright after the events at the tourney.

As she closed Sansa's door, she saw her brother walking down the corridor with a glum face. She called for him as he drew closer.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Ned sighed before he took her hand and led her towards her chambers. Once they were inside, Ned sat on her bed.

"I went to Flea Bottom during the tourney," he explained. "I've been trying to figure out what Jon Arryn was doing before his death and one of the places he frequently visited was Flea Bottom."

Eliza sat next to him on the bed. "What could possibly be there for him to visit so often?" she asked.

Ned looked at her. "Robert's bastard son."

Her eyes widened at his words. "Are you certain?"

"Yes." He sighed. "There's quite a few of them and Jon found them.. even asked Maester Pycelle for the book of lineage."

"How many have you met?" Eliza asked.

"I only know of the one," he expressed. "And he looked just like Robert did when he was young."

Eliza knew that Robert loved his whores but she didn't think he was helping over populate the village of Flea Bottom. She also didn't understand why Jon Arryn was seeking them out before his death. Did he know something that he shouldn't have or is it all just paranoia.

"If only Lord Arryn were alive," Eliza stated. "Maybe he'd tell us why he was doing this."

"Maybe." Ned sighed. "But I'm going to continue looking into this.. I've known that man almost my whole life and he wouldn't do any of this without reason."

Eliza places her hand on top of his. "I know he was like a father to you and I will always support your decisions but you have to be careful here brother and if you ever need me to help, you know I will."

Ned gave her hand a squeeze and embraced his sister. He was truly grateful that she had agreed to join him here even though she preferred not to. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he bid her a goodnight and Eliza prayed to the Old Gods that her brother wouldn't do anything that would cause him or their family any danger.

As the next days passed, the tourney was coming to an end. Something Eliza was happy about. She kept herself confined to her chambers, for she preferred it over sitting in the stands to watch ego driven knights boast about who's the best in all the realm. At her dressing table, she was reading a letter from Julian, informing her about what was happening back in Winterfell. Oh how she missed her sons and wished she can see them.

She began writing her response as a knock came from the door. "Enter." She called out.

The door opened to reveal Jaime. Eliza looked up at him and stopped writing. Jaime walked further into her room and shut her door. The lost lovers looked at each other, neither knowing what to say.

Eliza cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?"

Jaime sighed. "I don't know," he shook his head. "I don't know why I'm here or why I can't stop thinking about you."

Eliza continued to look at him as he rambled. "Every day for the past 17 years, all I've ever thought about was you, if you were safe, where you had went.. why you disappeared after Robert and Cersei's wedding."

Eliza stood. "Jaime-"

"Why did you leave?" he questioned.

Eliza stared at him. She could feel her hands become sweaty as her heart raced. "What?"

Jaime walked closer to her. Their noses were touching as the gazed into each other. Eliza could see all of Jaime's emotions through his beautiful green eyes and felt her heart ache at his despair.

Jaime's hands cupped her cheeks as he let out a shaky breath on her face. "Why did you leave me?" he whispered.

Eliza felt tears pool at her eyes. She bit her bottom lip as she held in a sob. 'Why is he doing this?' she thought. 'Why is he putting us both through this pain?'. They continued to stare at each other, both of them broken. Eliza opened her mouth to speak when her door opened. Jaime let go of her face and moved several feet away from her. They looked to the door and saw it was Ned. He looked at the both of them before he stiffly addressed Jaime.

"Ser Jaime."

"Lord Stark." Jaime responded with a slight bow.

He looked to Eliza and addressed her with the same courtesy. "Lady Eliza, I bid you a farewell."

Before Eliza could give him a response, he turned away and exited the chamber. Closing the door, Ned walked towards his sister.

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Are you alright?" he questioned.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Yes, I'm alright."

He looked at warily but nodded his head. Eliza saw that he was quite tense and had frustration and exhaustion sprawled on his face. She grabbed his hands from her shoulders and held them in her hands.

"What is it.. has something happened?" she asked.

Ned gave her hands a squeeze and let out an exhausted sigh. Looking down at his feet, he turned his gaze back to his sister.

"Catelyn has captured Lord Tyrion."

….

**Let me know what you think!**

**Also- We found out that Eliza was a ward for the Lannisters and a little bit of her rivalry with Cersei.**

**-Eliza definitely has a no chill button when it comes to Cersei.**

**-Eliza knows Syrio Forel (more on that in future chapters.)**

**-Another Jaime and Eliza moment**

***I just want to point out that both Jaime and Eliza are gonna be up and down with their feelings towards each other for the time being because they're both stuck on hating and loving each other and there's still secrets that need to be shared.**

**-All Characters and parts of the story, except my OCs and plots pertaining them, belong to George R. R. Martin.**


	7. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: I miss GOT so much. My Sunday's are so bland now._

….

Chapter 6

_278 AC_

_Winterfell _

_Brushing a strand of hair away from her face as the wind blew, a 10 year old Eliza, gripped her bow as she eyed the target in the Courtyard. Grabbing an arrow from the bucket, she placed it across the middle of the bow with the bowstring in the arrow's nock. Drawing the arrow and bowstring back, Eliza kept a steady gaze at the target. Breathing in a small breath, she quickly released her hold on the arrow and it glided straight towards the target, hitting the bullseye. Eliza let a small smile grace her face at her accomplishment, for she had been practicing many moons to perfect her shot. _

_Picking up another arrow from the bucket, she began preparing to make another shot. Before she could draw back the bowstring on her bow, she heard footsteps nearing the area. When she looked, she saw her father, Lord Rickard Stark, approaching and quickly hid the bow and arrow behind her back. Rickard had an eyebrow raised as he saw what his youngest daughter was trying to hide and he let out a small laugh._

_"And just what might you be hiding little wolf?" he asked._

_Eliza gave him a sheepish look. "Nothing father." She responded quietly._

_Rickard gently grabbed her chin with his fingers. "My child," he began. "You're not a very good liar."_

_Eliza looked at her father before sighing. "I'm sorry father, I didn't mean to lie." She stated. _

_"It's alright little wolf." He gave her a kiss on her forehead before straightening his stance. "Let's see what you've got behind you."_

_Eliza reluctantly brought the bow and arrow from behind her to show her father what she had been doing. Rickard looked from the hidden objects to his daughter before speaking._

_"Eliza-" he started._

_"Please don't be angry father!," she interrupted. "I know lady's aren't supposed to shoot arrows or sword fight but I couldn't help myself.. I just wanted learn." She explained frantically. _

_"Shhh little wolf," Rickard held her to him. "I'm not angry with you, I promise."_

_Placing his hands on her cheeks, he tilted her head upwards and wiped the tears that stained his beautiful daughter's face._

_"There's no need to cry, I should have known you'd never enjoy being a proper lady, you are a Northerner after all." He stated._

_He saw a glimpse of disappointment appear in Eliza's eyes but with a blink, it had quickly faded. After wiping the last of her tears, Rickard took the bow and arrow out of Eliza's grasp and placed them in their rightful places. Once he was done, he took her hand and walked her towards the table near the stables. After they were seated, Rickard grasped his daughter's hands._

_"What the matter?" he questioned. _

_Eliza kept quiet as she continued to stare at her father's hands. Rickard gave her a reassuring squeeze._

_"There must be a reason why you've come outside so suddenly to practice your archery and in broad daylight knowing that I'd see you." He gently spoke._

_Eliza looked at her father before returning her gaze back to his hands. Rickard let out a sigh, understanding why she had revealed her secret. She **wanted** him to see her and he had a feeling he knew the reason._

_"Does this have anything to do with you leaving for Casterly Rock in the morrow?" he asked. _

_Eliza's body stiffened at her father's words and Rickard gave her hands another reassuring squeeze. He knew his daughter didn't want to leave home and quite frankly, Rickard didn't want her to leave either but he knew it wasn't safe for her at the moment, especially after what happened to his sweet child. Pulling her up from her seat, he let her sit on his lap as she laid her head on his shoulder._

_"Why do I have to leave Father?" she whispered._

_Rickard stroked her hair. "It's not safe for you here," he explained. "Not after what happened."_

_"But I'm feeling much better now," she expressed. "And my nightmares are almost gone.. please don't make me go." She pleaded._

_"Eliza," Rickard spoke. "I know you're scared and it pains me to send you away but I'm doing this to protect you and it isn't forever little wolf.. When the time is right, you will be able to come home."_

_Eliza lifted her head to look at her father. "But why Tywin Lannister?" she asked. "Why choose him to help keep me safe.. I thought the Starks and the Lannisters didn't associate with one another?"_

_Rickard continued to stroke her hair as he sighed. "Sometimes in our times of need, alliances are made with the people we least expect them with."_

_Eliza turned her gaze towards the ground. She knew her father had good intentions with his decision to send her away but it didn't stop the feeling of dread consuming her body at the thought of leaving her family and her home. Rickard stood up from his seat as he placed Eliza to her feet. Lifting her chin slightly, he gave her a soft smile._

_"Everything will be alright little wolf," he expressed. "I promise."_

_She gave him a nod and he grabbed her hand. They began to walk back inside the castle and Eliza felt the heavy weight in her heart grow as she counted the hours to her departure. She prayed to the Old Gods to stop time so she'd never have to leave but she knew that she would never be granted that mercy._

_All too quickly, the day had passed and suddenly it was morning, and the carriage that would be responsible for Eliza on her journey was sitting in the Courtyard. Closing the last of her trunk, Eliza let out a puff and let her eyes wander her chamber, getting a last look._

_ At the sound of her door opening, she saw her older brother, Brandon, watching her before entering. He pulled her into a hug and released a deep sigh._

_"I'm going to miss you little sister." He stated._

_Eliza tightened her grip as she returned the embrace. "I'm going to miss you too." She whispered._

_He detangled from the hold and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Everything will be alright.. and remember, if anything happens, you write home and I'll ride to the Rock myself and bring you back, understand?" _

_Eliza nodded as she placed her hands over his and gave him a pat. Letting her go, Brandon grabbed her trunk and exited her chamber with Eliza following. They reached the Courtyard and walked towards the carriage. It was hard for Eliza to say goodbye to her siblings, especially Benjen, who was tugging on her hand, asking her to stay. After reassuring him that she'll write to him every moment she can once she arrived at the Rock, he had began to ease. _

_Entering the carriage, she looked at her father, who held the door for her. Giving her a soft smile, he placed a kiss on her forehead and slowly closed the door. Once Rickard reminded the Stark soldiers, who were accompanying Eliza on the journey, to protect her at all costs, the carriage began its exit. Eliza stuck her head out the carriage window and looked back at her family. Giving them a wave, she gave a small smile as they returned her gesture. Soon, the gates to her home were closed, blocking her view of her family and Eliza pulled her head back into the carriage. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes and hoped for a smooth journey._

_…_

_Almost a moon has past since her departure from Winterfell, and Eliza and her company were soon entering the parts of Casterly Rock, having passed the Golden Tooth a few days ago. The many people of the Westerlands eyed the Stark party and Eliza wondered if they knew why they were here. _

_Looking out the carriage window, Eliza let out a gasp as she looked at the castle. She'd never seen something so grand before. Casterly Rock was possibly the biggest landmark of all of Westeros, with it's leagues expanding from east to west, to it's height almost reaching the clouds in the sky. The sun beamed on the Rock, giving it a golden look, almost as representation of the family that lived in it. Eliza gazed at it with awe. _

_The party was pulling into the Lion's Mouth and Eliza had started to become nervous. She dreaded meeting the family that would be responsible for her during her stay, particularly, their liege lord, Tywin Lannister. Many have heard the tale of his conquer of House Reyne of Castamere and how ruthless he had been. Even a song was made, as a tribute, to praise the Lion Lord's conquest. Tywin Lannister was a proud man and Eliza knew he'd have no remorse for his actions if she were to step out of line._

_The carriage came to a halt and Eliza held in a breath. One of the Stark soldiers opened her door and held a hand out for her. Grasping onto the hand, she stepped out of the carriage. Fixing her skirts, Eliza gazed up the steps and spotted Lord Tywin standing with his children and the staff of the castle. She noticed that only two of Tywin's children were present and was aware he had three, suddenly wondering where the third child was._

_At the bottom of the steps, a messenger greeted her and offered her his arm. Placing her hand in the crook of his elbow, they began walking towards the Lannister family. Once reaching the top of the steps, Eliza let go of the messenger's arm and gave a curtsy._

_"My lord," she greeted. "Thank you for blessing me with the invitation to your home."_

_Tywin grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "You are most welcome Lady Eliza.. I hope you enjoy your stay here."_

_Letting go of her hand, he guided her towards his 13 year old children. Eliza was soon face to face with the Lannister twins. Looking to Cersei first, she could see that the beautiful lioness already held a certain distaste for her. Though her expression said otherwise, her eyes swirled with disgust and anger. Eliza then turned to look at Tywin's heir, Jaime. His reaction to her was a bit different than his sister's. His green eyes showed curiosity and admiration for the young beauty in front of him._

_Giving them their greetings and receiving them in return, Tywin asked his servants to grab her trunks and to show her to her chambers. As they began walking the halls, Eliza let her eyes roam the décor and was blown away with how spacious the halls were. Once they reached her chambers, Eliza politely asked to have supper sent to her, for she was tired from the journey._

_Later that night, after supper and a bath, Eliza sat by the fireplace, watching the fire when she heard loud noises outside her chamber. Standing up, she walked towards her door and opened it quietly. Peering through the crack, she can see Cersei towering over something with Jaime pulling on her arm. She could hear Cersei's disdain dripping from her words._

_"You are nothing but a little creature who killed our mother!" she seethed. "You hold no purpose in this family and we'd be better off with you dead, you little monster."_

_"Cersei!" Jaime spoke through clenched teeth. "That's enough, leave him be!"_

_Cersei pushed the person to the ground and left with Jaime following her, muttering an 'I'm sorry.' _

_It was quiet and Eliza almost thought she had imagined the sounds of sniffles because they had been so low. Opening her door, Eliza slowly exited her chambers, walking towards where Cersei and Jaime once were and saw who the twins were talking to. It was a young boy, shaggy blonde hair with green eyes, a head a little big, and a body that was quite small. It was Tywin's third child, the one that was missing during Eliza's arrival at the Rock, Tyrion Lannister._

_The young lion continued to shed tears as he replayed his sisters hurtful words in his head. Eliza felt her heart ache at his misfortune as she slowly crouched in front of him. Sensing someone in his presence, Tyrion lifted his head and slightly jumped, startled by Eliza's sudden appearance. _

_"I'm sorry," she swiftly spoke upon seeing his reaction. "I didn't mean to startle you."_

_Tyrion continued to eye her, not understanding why she was speaking to him or why she was there in the first place. Eliza quickly saw his expression and began to explain._

_"I heard voices outside my chamber and I heard some of the things Cersei said to you."_

_Tyrion's eyes shone with hurt and he turned his gaze to his hands on his lap. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Eliza spoke again._

_"Do you like stories?" she asked._

_Tyrion lifted his eyes to meet Eliza's and stared at her before nodding his head._

_"Have you ever heard the story of Bran the Builder?" she continued. _

_Tyrion shook his head no. "I have a book in my trunk that I brought from home that talks all about his adventures and if you'd like, I can read it to you." She suggested. _

_Tyrion continued to stare at her as she stood from her position and began walking back to her chambers. She reached her door and turned to look at him. Waving him over, she walked inside, leaving her door open for him. As she rummaged through her trunk, she heard small footsteps and the soft close of her door. Still looking for the book, Tyrion began to speak._

_"Why are you being so kind to me?" he quietly asked. "Don't you know what they say about me?"_

_Eliza turned her head to look at him. "And just what do they say about you?"_

_Tyrion looked to his feet. "I'm a disfigured monster who murdered his mother and should have died at birth." He timidly explained._

_"Well Lord Tyrion," she began as she continued looking for the book. "You'll come to know I'm not like most people and I decide who people are for myself and not at the tune of others."_

_Finally finding the book, Eliza closed her trunk and sat on the carpet, facing the fireplace. Turning to Tyrion, she patted the spot next to her, as a gesture for him to sit. He slowly walked towards her and kept a distance between them once he sat. Eliza opened the book and turned the page to the beginning._

_"Many years ago, in the Age of Heroes, lived a man who believed in a __world of great houses…" she read. As Eliza kept reading, she noticed that Tyrion had slowly drawn himself closer to her until he was right at her side. Eliza felt a small smile grace her face as she continued the tale. Unbeknownst to her, Tyrion also held a small smile to his face, as for the first time in his life, he had found someone who, besides his brother, would grow to be his friend._

_…_

Eliza stared at her brother in disbelief. She hadn't uttered a response to him as she stood in her place. Her thoughts were running in circles as she felt a rush of nervousness, and a bit of fear, pass through her body. Rapidly blinking her eyes, she began to pace.

"How can you be certain that it was Catelyn?" she questioned frantically.

"A man from the Night's Watch was accompanying Lord Tyrion back to King's Landing to gather recruits when Catelyn intercepted them in a tavern and took him prisoner to answer for his crimes." Ned explained.

Eliza pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "His crimes?" she exclaimed. "Off the words of Littlefinger?!"

Ned walked closer to his sister. "Eliza, please be calm." He tried to soothe her.

She snapped her head towards her brother. "Don't you understand what she's done?" she asked. "What would happen if it were discovered that Catelyn Stark had taken the son of Tywin Lannister as a prisoner?"

Ned sighed. "Yes, I know."

Eliza ran her hand down her face. "She's going to put our whole family in danger Ned." She whispered.

Eliza felt the pounding of her heart increase at the thought of the children suffering because of a foolish mistake her good sister took upon herself to make. Ned pulled his sister to his embrace and patted her hair.

"I'm going to speak to Robert before word gets to the Lannisters and hope he will let us retrieve them before it's too late." He stated.

Letting her go, he began walking towards her door. "I'll wait for you out here." he added before exiting the chamber.

Eliza let out a frustrated sigh as she walked back to her dressing table. Placing her hands on top, she closed her eyes as she breathed in a deep breath. She could feel her despair when she began thinking of Tyrion. She still can recall the first time she met him, how he was still a bit timid before becoming this intelligent, witted, person. How they grew to love each other as friends and as siblings during her time at the Rock.

Finding out Catelyn openly took him, made her angry but she knew that it was Littlefinger's influence on the idea of Tyrion owning the dagger that drove her good sister to take Tyrion prisoner. 'Fucking Baelish.' She thought.

Opening her eyes, she straightened her stance before exiting her chambers. Her brother was standing outside and gave her nod before they began walking towards Robert's chambers. Stepping out of the corridor, with the sun beaming from above, a messenger called out to them.

"Lord Stark," he spoke. "Your presence has been requested in the Small Council chamber.. A meeting has been called."

The siblings continued on as Ned responded. "I need to see the king first - - alone."

The messenger turned to follow them as he continued. "The king is at the Small Council meeting, my lord.. he has summoned you."

The Stark siblings halted their steps and turned to look at the messenger. Eliza looked at her brother before looking back at the messenger.

"Is it about my good sister?" she asked.

"No my lady," he responded. "I believe it concerns Daenerys Targaryen."

Eliza looked to her brother with her eyes widened. Ned took hold of her hand and they proceeded towards the Small Council chambers. Once they had entered, Robert wasted no time in addressing his woes about the Targaryen child.

"The whoooooore is pregnant." He stated with disgust.

"You're speaking of murdering a child." Ned exclaimed. Eliza could see the anger and disbelief in her brother's face at the mere idea of killing the child.

"I warned you this would happen," Robert chastised. "Back in the North, I warned you.. but you didn't care to hear, well hear it now.. I want both mother and child dead, along with that fool Viserys."

Eliza felt ill at the thought of murdering the Targaryen girl and her child. Although, she held no regard for the full blooded Targaryen's, killing those innocent wasn't the way to go.

"You'll dishonor yourself forever if you do this." Ned clarified.

"Honor?!," Robert shouted. "I've got seven kingdoms to rule.. you think honor keeps them in line?!"

"Well it certainly isn't your whoring or drinking." Eliza spat.

Robert looked to Eliza and glared at her before turning his attention back to Ned. Eliza felt her anger rising as Robert continued to advocate killing the Targaryen girl. Hearing the council speak on spilling her blood, made Eliza think of Elia Martell and her innocent children. How they were slaughtered because they bared Targaryen blood and was disgusted at how willing her old friend was planning to do it again.

Ned began walking towards the Council table. "I followed you into war twice," he explained. "Without doubts or second thoughts.. but I will not follow you now."

Ned placed his hands on top of the table. "The Robert I grew up with didn't tremble at the shadow of an unborn child." He continued.

Robert eyed his friend. "She dies."

Eliza approached the table. "And he will have no part in it." She clarified.

Robert looked at her. "He's the Hand of the King and he will do as I command or I'll find someone who will."

Robert turned his gaze back to her brother as Ned reached for the pin on his doublet. Slapping it on the table, he stood straight and hardened his expression.

"And good luck to him," he stated. Ned stared at his best friend as Eliza grabbed his hand. "I thought you were a better man."

"Out!," Robert shouted. "Out, damn you, I'm done with you.. the both of you!"

The Stark siblings turned to leave and continued on as Robert continued spewing words of hate and anger towards his childhood friends. They reached the Tower of the Hand, and entered their chambers to collect their belongings and return to Winterfell.

As Eliza finished packing her trunk, Ned opened her door. She noticed his trunk wasn't with him and he had his sword in his hand.

"Where are your things?" she asked.

Ned shook his head. "They're packed but I need you to come into town with me." He explained.

"What for?" she questioned.

"To speak to the last person Jon Arryn saw before his death." He revealed.

Seeing the seriousness of his expression, Eliza grabbed her katana swords and placed them on the sides of her breeches before following him out towards the stables. Once they reached Littlefinger's brothel, the Stark siblings entered and met the young woman who mothered Robert's bastard. Looking at the babe, Eliza couldn't believe how much she looked like the king, from the black hair, to the blue eyes. Ned asked her questions regarding Jon Arryn and she answered them as best she could. After seeing no other purpose for being there, The Starks began leaving the brothel.

The sounds of clanking metal echoed around the front of the brothel as Ned and Eliza stepped out. 20 men armed in Lannister armor surrounded them. Shortly after, the sound of hooves slapping the pavement grew closer to the circle and it was revealed to be non other than Jaime Lannister.

Eliza kept her eyes on Jaime as he dismounted from his horse. Jaime looked to her briefly before turning to her brother.

"Such a small pack of wolves." He mocked.

From the side of her, Jory moved up slightly. "Stand back Ser," he exclaimed. "This is the Hand of the King."

"Was the Hand of the King." Jaime gloated.

Eliza's gaze never wavered from Jaime as he drew closer. Almost too perfectly, Littlefinger stumbled out the front door.

"What is the meaning of this Lannister?" he questioned.

"Go back inside where it's safe Lord Baelish." Jaime voiced.

Eliza didn't miss the subtle communication between Jaime and Baelish and she indiscreetly tightened the hold of her swords. Jaime began to saunter as he began speaking.

"I'm looking for my brother," he explained. "You remember my brother don't you Lord Stark.. Blonde hair, sharp tongue, short man."

"I remember him well." Ned answered.

Jaime continued on. "It seems he had a bit of trouble on the rode.. you wouldn't know what happened to him, would you?"

Eliza hitched a breath at her brother's next words.

"He was taken at my command to answer for his crimes." Ned answered.

Quickly swords were drawn and both parties were ready to defend if need be. Eliza could feel that rapid beating of her heart as Jaime continued to exchange words with her brother. His posture screaming arrogance as he explained how he'd open her brother up with the carving of his sword.

"If you kill my brother," she announced. "Yours will be a dead man."

Jaime looked to her and gave her a smirk. "You're right Lady Eliza." He turned to look at his soldiers. "Take the Starks alive and kill their men."

Soon, the fight was on. Lannister soldiers threw their spears, instantly killing some of the Stark men. Eliza whipped out her swords and began to cut down the gold and red men. Swiftly and clean, the soldiers were dropping. As she sliced the throat of one of the Lannister soldiers, she saw Jaime pull a dagger and jam it into the eye of Jory, killing him. From the distraction, 2 Lannister soldiers knocked her down and began dragging her towards the horses. They held her down as another soldier came with iron shackles, clamping them around her wrists.

As she struggled against them, Jaime and Ned were having their sword fight. She held in a breath as she watch the two men swing their swords at each other. Near the end, Ned had looked to almost be besting Jaime when a Lannister soldier pierced his leg with a spear from behind.

"Ned!" Eliza cried out.

Her brother fell to his knees as the pain grew fiercely. Jaime looked at Ned before approaching the soldier and punching him. He sheathed his sword before walking towards Eliza and picked her up by her arms. Tears graced her beautiful face and her grey eyes glistened with anguish. Ignoring the pang in his heart, Jaime threw her on top of his horse before climbing on and securing his arms around her waist so she wouldn't try to escape.

Looking down at her brother, Jaime steered his horse. "A trade for a trade Stark." He began. "Your sister for my brother.. and you should hope no harm should come to him or it won't end well for her."

With a click of his heels, Jaime began to ride his horse out of the square with his men in tow. Eliza felt her heart heavy and her tears spilling at her brother being left injured and helpless, all because of the man behind her. They soon arrived back at the castle and Eliza saw a carriage waiting. Coming to a halt, Jaime dismounted his steed before grabbing her and placing her on the ground. He held her arm and guided her to the carriage.

She turned her head to Jaime. "Where are you taking me?" she asked.

Jaime ignored her and continued to walk her towards the carriage. Once they reached the side, Jaime opened the door and looked to her.

"Get in." he demanded.

"No." she fired back, still reeling from the events that happened.

Jaime pulled her close to him. Their noses were pressed on one another as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Get in." he demanded again through clenched teeth.

Eliza's gaze didn't waver. "No."

In a flash, Jaime picked her up by her legs and almost threw her inside the carriage before closing the door. Before he could walk away, she called out to him.

"Jaime!", she yelled. "Where are you taking me?"

He looked at the ground before looking at her. "Casterly Rock." He stated.

Eliza was confused why Jaime was taking her all the way to the Westerlands and Jaime could see it on her face.

"Father has raised his banners and is stationed there for the time being, possibly waiting out if Catelyn Stark will give Tyrion back." He explained.

Eliza processed his words and felt ill. Tywin knew Catelyn had taken Tyrion and is prepared to fight if it means retrieving him back. She swallowed the lump in her throat before looking to Jaime.

"Where at the Rock is he stationed by?" she questioned.

Jaime felt his heart ache as he looked to his former lover before answering her question.

"The Stone Garden."

….

**Let me know what you think!**

**-This chapter is kind of long so I hope you guys like it.**

**P.S. this flashback was quite long but I will explain why.**

**\- Mostly, I had the flashback in two places because I wanted you guys to see the before and arrival of Eliza's time at the Rock and it connects with the flashback in the last chapter so it makes more sense.**

**-We also found out that Rickard had a reason to send Eliza to the Rock (more on that in the future)**

**-The beginning of Tyrion and Eliza's friendship.**

**-Robert's friendship with the Starks is receding.**

**-Jaime taking Eliza for collateral (or is it for selfish reasons.)**

**-Eliza will be reunited with Tywin next chapter and a big piece of information involving Jaime and Eliza's relationship will be revealed!**

**Copyright- All Characters and parts of the story, except for my OC's and plots pertaining them, belong to George R. R. Martin.**


	8. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: I'm changing some of the ages and timelines of certain events so it can correlate with this story. _

_…_

Chapter 7

_281 AC_

_Casterly Rock _

_The sounds of the waves crashing against the sand echoed through the air as the sun beamed a golden ray on the castle. Perched on the ledge of the balcony in her chamber, a 13 year old Eliza, looked out into the view before her. A girl flowered, Eliza was truly the most beautiful girl in all of Westeros. Her dark hair was smoother and shined, her snow like skin glowed and her figure was forming beautifully. From her growing suppled breasts, to her slightly small waist, and her deliciously growing curves._

_ Many of the noble houses of the Westerlands have seen her grow into her beauty in the passing years and have frequently written to her father, asking for a marriage proposal for their heirs, but all have been declined, per her request, for she was betrothed to a person who had already claimed her heart. Tywin's heir, Jaime Lannister._

_The lion and the wolf had grown close to each other in these few years. They bonded over their shared protectiveness and love for Tyrion and became friends. Unbeknownst to them both at the time, in getting to know one another and growing to care for each other, they had fallen in love and but hadn't given it much thought, until recently. _

_For the last two years, Jaime had been squiring for Lord Sumner Crakehall and had been living in Crakehall Castle, with several visits to the Rock when he could. The two had been devastated by the separation, but kept in contact through letters. Hundreds of letters have passed between the two of them, telling each other of current events happening in their lives and with each letter, the affection grew._

_The smell of salt water filled her nostrils as she continued gazing out into the ocean. Clutched in her hand was a piece of paper with a lion sigil as the seal. It was another one of Jaime's letters. Eliza felt her heart pound against her chest as she continued to hold the letter in her hand. Taking a deep breath, she began to break the seal when a knock on her door echoed through her chamber._

_"Enter" she called out._

_She walked towards her dressing table and placed the letter on the top of it as the door began to open. When she turned around, she found a young Addam Marbrand greeting her. _

_The young lord had been a page for House Lannister for five years and is a loyal friend to Jaime. In Jaime's absence, he's kept Eliza and Tyrion company and has grown quite close to the two. Seeing him in front of her, Eliza gave him a smile._

_"Addam," she began. "To what do I owe this visit?"_

_"Forgive me Eliza," he stated. "But I have some news for you." _

_She tilted her head slightly in confusion, "What is it?" _

_He gave her a big smile. "Jaime has returned to the Rock." He exclaimed._

_Eliza felt that familiar pounding in her chest at the mention of Jaime's name. She tried to keep a neutral face as to not give her true feelings away, but Addam knew her better than she thought. _

_"He's come home?" she asked. _

_Addam laughed at her false façade. "Yes," he answered. "Would you like to greet him?" _

_She took a deep breath and nodded her head. Giving a soft chuckle, Addam let her exit the chamber before following behind. _

_As they began walking towards the front doors of the castle, Eliza felt her hands start to sweat. It had been eight moons since she last saw Jaime and she wondered how much he's changed. 'Will he be the same as before?' she thought._

_Addam's laugh interrupted her racing thoughts. She turned her head towards her friend and gave him a questioning look._

_ "Don't you fret so much little wolf," he began. "He's still the same Jaime we know." _

_"How can you know that?" she questioned. "What if he's different and realizes he doesn't want me as his lady wife?" _

_Addam stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I swear to you he's the same, a bit taller, but still the same." _

_Eliza let out a soft laugh and slightly shook her head. Looking her friend in the eye, he gave her a comforting squeeze and a slight gesture with his head. Gaining a bit of confidence, she gave him a nod and the two continued to their destination._

_Soon, they arrived to the front of the castle. Quickly, Eliza was able to spot Tyrion. He had a big smile on his face as he spoke animatedly with the person in front of him. Moving her gaze from Tyrion, she looked at the taller gentleman who's back faced her. She let her eyes roam, from his golden blonde hair, to his slightly lean build, and golden sword attached to his hip._

_As she continued her gazing, she hadn't realized Tyrion and the mysterious person had noticed her presence. As her eyes traveled back up, they locked with beautiful green eyes. Staring into his eyes, hers slightly widened. She knew who this person was._

_"Jaime." She whispered._

_Jaime let his eyes roam the beauty before him. He took in her features and felt his knees weaken at the sight of her. 'By the gods, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen' he thought. _

_A few moments passed, when Jaime decided to walk towards her. Keeping her eyes on him, she felt her heart race rapidly with each step he took. All too quickly, he stood before and gave her his beautiful smile. _

_"Hello Eliza." He greeted her._

_She felt her heart swell and she blushed cutely. "Hello Jaime."_

_He lifted his left hand and brushed some of the loose strands from her face. They stared at each other once more. Their gaze broke quickly at the sound of Tyrion clearing his throat. _

_"As lovely as this display was," he began. "I have some reading I need to catch up on and Addam, I believe my uncle needs your help with Lancel's horse training."_

_"You're absolutely right Tyrion," Addam quickly agreed. "I better be quick before he has mine and Lancel's balls for dinner." _

_Eliza, realizing what their intentions were, opened her mouth to oppose the idea, when the two sprinted out of the foyer. Turning back to Jaime, he still had his eyes on her. He slowly moved to her side and put his arm out for her to grab. Putting her arm through his, the two began to walk together._

_Jaime led Eliza towards the godswood in the Stone Garden. She was very familiar with the garden, for she came here every morning and night to pray to the old gods. The sun had begun to set as the pair sat on the stone bench in the godswood. They sat in silence watching the flowers dance in the soft wind. _

_Jaime turned his head towards Eliza. Feeling his stare, she turned to face him. His eyes danced around her face before he began speaking._

_"Did you get my letter?" he asked. _

_She nodded her head. "I did but I hadn't gotten the chance to read it.. Addam had came to tell me you had returned home before I could." She explained._

_Jaime began to fiddle with his fingers. Eliza noticed he seemed nervous, something that Jaime never was, or ever showed, when he was in her presence. She placed her hand on his and his head turned to her. Seeing such uncertainty in his eyes made Eliza feel unsettled._

_"What's the matter?" she questioned._

_Jaime continued to stare at her when he suddenly stood up and stood in front of her. Eliza kept her gaze on him as he sunk to his knees. He gently grabbed her hands in his and took a deep breathe._

_His green eyes stared into her gray ones. "Be my wife." He stated._

_Time had stop, or at least for Eliza. She looked at him in disbelief. Her mind and heart suddenly felt they were about to rip her open._

_"What?" she whispered. _

_Jaime continued to look into her eyes. "I love you sweet girl and I wish for you to be my wife.." He expressed. _

_"W-wife," she stuttered. "Jaime what are you talking about?"_

_"Being away from you has made me realize just how important you are to me and I can't wait five years to make my promise to love and protect you in front of the Seven when I can make that promise now, in front of the Old Gods." He explained._

_Eliza shook her head. "But you don't believe in the Old Gods."_

_He gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. "No, but you do."_

_"Jaime," she sighed. "What about our families?.. our fathers would lose their heads if they knew we did this, especially Tywin." She tried reasoning. _

_"We'll give my father the wedding he wants in the next five years," he stated. "But tonight, right here in the Stone Garden, is about us and the love we bare for one another, not out of duty, but from our hearts." _

_Eliza stared into Jaime's eyes, looking for any signs of doubt or of this being a jest. All she saw was love and determination looking back at her and she felt her heart swell._

_Giving his hand a squeeze, she nodded her head. "Yes." She whispered._

_Jaime's eyes brightened and his smile grew as he swept her off her feet. She began to laugh as he showered her face with kisses. Placing her back down, the two walked arm and arm towards the castle as Jaime began to explain what needed to be done for tonight. _

_As night fell, Eliza stood in front of her mirror smoothing out her dress. She wore a light grey color with a neckline that showed an appropriate amount of her breasts, with a fitted bodice that then flowed at the bottom. She had her hair styled in her Northern tradition and had a direwolf pendent clipped around her neck. _

_As she continued looking upon her appearance, a knock sounded through her chamber. _

_"Enter." She called out._

_Turning around, she was greeted by her best friend Tyrion. Making his way into her chamber, he was taken away by her appearance. _

_Eliza began to feel self conscious as Tyrion continued to gaze at her and not say a word._

_"Is this alright?" she questioned as she looked down to her dress again. _

_"You-" he cleared his throat, "you look beautiful Eliza."_

_She gave her friend a smile and he returned it as he made a gesture with his head._

_"Come," Tyrion said as he began walking towards the door. "He's waiting for you." _

_Letting out a breath, she exited the chamber with Tyrion at her side._

_ As they began to walk towards the Stone Garden, Tyrion could notice the nervousness in Eliza's posture and reached for her hand. Feeling comfort in his support, she gave his hand a squeeze and the two continued on._

_ Reaching their destination, they began walking the stone path that led to the godswood, at the end by the tree stood Jaime with Addam by his side. _

_Jaime looked up and his beautiful smile grew has he watched his love walk down the path._

_ As Eliza and Tyrion came to a halt, Jaime reached for her hand and placed a delicate kiss on her knuckles. Blushing, Eliza gave him a soft smile. _

_The two turned towards the priest as Addam and Tyrion stood to the side with smiles on their faces as witnesses to the wedding._

_ The priest began to recite the prayer to the old gods and held two ribbons of representation of the two houses. Jaime placed his hand of Eliza's and the two began to recite the vows as the ribbons were being wrapped. _

_The lovers looked to each other and shared a passionate kiss that sealed their union, for they were truly together as one._

_…._

The carriage jumped as it hit a small bolder in the middle of the path causing Eliza to wake. Hearing the blaring of a horn, she looked out the window and eyed the Lannister camp. Red and gold cloak soldiers roamed around in their armor, riding their horses or training their swords.

The carriage came to a halt as Eliza turned her head away from the window. The door opened and a Lannister soldier roughly pulled her out of the carriage. She gave him a hard shove when Jaime came from the side and grabbed her arm.

"You don't ever put your hands on her again," Jaime roughly addressed the soldier. "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes my lord." The soldier stuttered as he backed away.

Jaime then turned to Eliza and gave her a small caress on her arm.

"Are you okay?" he quietly asked.

"I'm fine." She responded tightly as she moved away from his embrace.

Jaime sighed and began to guide her towards his father's tent. Stopping outside the flap, Eliza sucked in a breath as she saw the tree in the godswood of the Stone Garden. She felt her heart ache at the memories and promises that were made under it.

Jaime knew the thoughts that were roaming her head for he had the same ones and he leaned his mouth towards her ear.

"Come," he whispered. "Father is waiting for us."

Pulling up the flap of the tent, Jaime ushered her in before following and dropping the flap. There stood the great Tywin Lannister with his catch of the evening. Hearing footsteps enter his tent, Lord Tywin turned to see his son and the Stark girl who would've been his daughter by law.

"Lady Eliza," Tywin began. "What a pleasure it is to have you grace your beauty inside our camp."

"Forgive me my lord," she stated. "but it wasn't a voluntary choice to be here."

Eliza saw Tywin's fist tighten around the knife in his hand and couldn't help but feel smug at his annoyance. Tywin turned to Jaime and pointed to the letter on the table.

"Read that out loud." He requested.

Jaime picked up the letter and began to read.

**_'Lord Tywin Lannister, _**

**_You have been summoned to court to answer for the crimes of your bannerman Gregor Clegane, "The Mountain". Arrive within the fortnight or be branded an enemy of the crown. _**

**_Eddard Stark,_**

**_Hand of the King._**

Eliza felt a sense of relief fill her body as she heard her brother's name at the end of the letter. 'He's alright.' She thought.

Jaime began to roll up the letter. "Poor Ned Stark," he sighed. "Brave man but a terrible judgment."

Eliza sharply glared at Jaime for his remark. Tywin looked at his son and started to cut open the buck.

"Attacking him was stupid." Tywin stated.

He continued to pull out the insides of his hunt. "Lannister's don't act like fools."

Eliza rolled her eyes at the statement, where as Jaime looked to the ground trying to find his next words. Tywin sensed his son's hesitation.

"Are you going to say something clever?" He jeered.

Eliza let a small laugh out as Jaime glared at her. Tywin looked back at the two as he wiped his hands.

"Go on, say something clever." He continued.

Jaime held his head high. "Catelyn Stark took my brother." He exclaimed.

"So that gives you the right to ambush my brother, kill our men, and kidnap me?!" Eliza interjected.

The two began to bicker back and forth until Tywin slammed the knife on the cutting board.

"Quiet!" he exclaimed. "The both of you!"

The ex lovers quickly drew quiet as the Great Lion let out a sigh. Turning back to the buck, Tywin began to call for someone.

"Ser Addam!"

Hearing footsteps approaching and the sound of the flap being open, in came Addam Marbrand.

"Yes my lord?" he addressed Tywin.

"See that our guest is taken care of as I have business to attend to with my son." He explained and he began to shave off the skin of his kill.

Addam bowed his head. "As you wish my lord."

Eliza glared at Tywin as Addam began walking towards her. Addam wrapped his hand around her upper arm and began to gently pull her out the tent.

Tywin began to speak as the pair exited. "Why is he still alive?"

Eliza tried to strain her ears to listen further but Addam had pulled her away from the tent. She snapped her head towards the soldier but he kept his straight forward.

"You know it's rude to pull people away from conversation." She sneered.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop on a conversation that doesn't concern you." He answered back sharply.

Eliza huffed as they continued walking. Shortly, they arrived in front of a tent. Addam turned to Eliza a grabbed her chained wrists, pulling a key from his pocket, he unlocked the shackles. Turning back, he opened the flap and gestured her in. Upon entering, Eliza eyed the scenery. From the laying cot to the table in the middle. Her eyes continued to roam until she spotted a trunk in the corner of the tent that looked awfully familiar. Walking towards it, she realized it was hers.

'My trunk?' she thought. 'How did it get out here?'

She turned to question Addam but he was already gone. Turning back to her trunk, she opened it and began to find clean clothes to wear. She pulled out her corseted armor with tight breeches. After dressing, she fixed her hair into a side braid. As she was tying the lacing of her boots, Jaime opened the flap to the tent.

"We're leaving." He stated.

Eliza stood up. "Where are you taking me?" she questioned.

"To the Riverlands," he explained. "To remind your good sister that the Lannisters pay their debts."

She raised her eyebrows at his explanation. "A speech I'm sure your father taught you to recite no doubt." She jeered.

Jaime grew annoyed with her jests. He began walking towards her. Eliza took a step back as he drew closer. He grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her to him. She began to struggle against him as he put a hand behind her head and brought her mouth to his. Pushing her free hand against his chest, Eliza tried to free herself from his grip but that only pushed Jaime to kiss her harder.

As the kiss grew deeper, Eliza felt her will slipping away. She missed times like this with Jaime, where a simple kiss can make them forget about all the troubles around them.

Jaime's grip on her wrist loosened and Eliza wrapped her arms around his neck. Swiftly, he picked her up and placed her on the edge of the table. Jaime began to places kisses on her neck as he began loosening the ties on her corset. Untying her front, he pulled the top of her corset down to reveal her suppled breasts. Eliza gave a content sigh and she threaded her fingers through his hair, urging him further.

Jaime lent down to give her right breast a loving kiss. As he placed her nipple in his mouth to suck, Addam came bursting through the tent.

"Jaime, you're men are ready for trans-" Addam began before he realized what he interrupted.

The two quickly parted from each other as Eliza tried to cover her chest. Jaime stood in front of her to shield her from their old friend's view. Addam shot Jaime a smug look before turning around and exiting the tent.

"My apologies," Addam began. "I'll wait for you outside my lord."

Jaime wanted to strangle him as Addam dropped the flap. Turning to Eliza, he saw her quickly retying the laces of her corset. He slowly walked towards her.

"Eliza, are you-" he began.

"Please," she interrupted. "Leave me to pack my things."

Jaime was hurt by her sudden change of behavior. He turned away from her and angrily threw the flap of the tent open.

Hearing his footsteps receding, she turned to place her hands on the table. Her thoughts began to run wild. She began thinking of her sons and her family. 'Oh how much I miss my sons' she thought. 'How much I miss everyone.'

A sudden thought flashed through her mind and she quickly rummaged through her trunk looking for a piece of parchment and ink. Feverishly, she wrote down as much as she could.

As she rolled the letter and added the seal, Two Lannister soldiers entered her tent with iron shackles. One roughly pulled her by the arm as the other clamped the shackles to her wrist.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. "You ought to be lucky I don't have my swords or you'd both be dead already."

The soldiers laughed. "The words of a traitor's blood."

The three began to exit the tent when Eliza spotted Addam. "Ser Addam!" she shouted.

Addam turned to look at her before walking in her direction. Stopping in front of her he began to speak.

"What can I do for you Lady Eliza?"

Eliza held the letter up. "If Tyrion happens to return to the camp, I need you to give this to him." She explained.

Addam eyed the letter and Eliza grew frustrated.

"Please!" she pleaded.

Addam looked into her eyes and saw her plea and felt his heart sink. Seeing his old friend in anguish made him feel guilty.

Nodding his head, he took the letter from her. "You have my word."

Before she can say anything else to him, the two Lannister soldiers began to push her towards Jaime's riding party. Jaime was perched on his horse as he saw them approaching. Seeing that the soldiers were going to put her in the carriage, Jaime called out to them.

"Bring her to me!"

The three halted before making their way towards Jaime. Once in front of him, Jaime reached down to help Eliza climb onto the horse. After she was settled, Jaime secured his arms around her waist and gave the signal to proceed to their destination.

After two long weeks, they arrived at the Riverlands. The Lannister army had set their posts. Eliza was kept chained to a post on the other side of the camp. She hadn't seen Jaime since they arrived outside Riverrun and if she was being quite honest, she was relieved. Being around Jaime was beginning to confuse her and she could do with a little peace.

A few days passed, it was early midday and Eliza was still chained. There were two Lannister soldiers keeping guard when suddenly a loud disruption echoed through the whole camp. Sounds of swords clashing and soldiers yelling was heard. The sound of hoofs smacking the ground grew closer and a group of soldiers bursted through the camp.

The Lannister soldiers drew their swords but were quickly cut down. Eliza began to tug on the chains to free herself, for she feared these new soldiers might rid of her or worse. Tugging harder on the chains, Eliza grew frantic and impatient. As she continued, a hand was placed on her shoulder. She snapped head towards the intruder, when she let out a gasp.

"Robb?" she whispered.

"It's me Aunt Eliza," he exclaimed. "It's me!"

Eliza let out a sob as the other soldiers release her from the chains. Once she was free, she gave her nephew a tight embrace. As the tears ran down her face, she felt drops of water hit the side of her neck. Pulling away slightly, she saw Robb had tears streaming down his face.

"What's wrong little wolf?" she asked.

"I was afraid they had done something to you," he choked. "That I was too late."

"Shhh sweetling," she soothes him as she pulls him into another embrace. "I'm alright, I promise."

Giving him a kiss on his cheek, the two Starks stood from the ground and mounted Robb's horse. Leaving the trashed Lannister camp, the group met up with the other lords and soldiers. Lord Karstark was the first to notice the group.

"Lady Eliza!" he spoke enthusiastically. "What a beautiful sight it is to see you."

"My lord," she nodded. "you have my full gratitude."

"Anything for you or your brother my lady." He bowed his head.

Pairs of hooves smacked the ground causing the group to look back and see Lord Bolton and Theon Greyjoy riding towards them with Jaime tied up behind them. Eliza turned away as she saw Jaime gazing at her.

"C'mon then," Robb turned his horse. "Let's get back to camp."

The party began to ride towards the Northern camp. Passing through the trees, the riders were able to see the Northern soldiers waiting for their arrival, including Catelyn Stark and Ser Rodrick Cassel.

Stopping in front of the Northern camp, Robb dismounted the horse and helped Eliza down. Eliza walked up to Catelyn and embraced her.

"Oh Eliza!" Catelyn sighed. "I'm so relieved you're alright."

"You and me both." Eliza expressed.

Eliza turned to Ser Rodrick and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ser Rodrick," she began. "I'm so sorry about Jory.. I tried to-"

"Don't fret my lady," Ser Rodrick responded. "My son died protecting his Lord and his Lady.. he died a true soldier."

Eliza gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. Stepping away from the two, she began gazing around the soldiers standing about, searching for two familiar faces. Her heart began to quicken and she felt herself becoming ill. 'Where are they?' she frantically thought. She began to panic when a voice called out to her.

"Mother?"

Eliza turned toward the voice and felt relief. There stood Julian, covered with dirt and blood on his armor. Seeing that it was truly his mother before him, he stalked towards her and embraced her. Eliza held her son tightly as he shed his tears for his mother's return. She felt her eyes welling as she held her son in her arms.

Pulling away from him, she began to shower his face with kisses. "Oh sweetling," she cried. "Thank the gods you're alright."

Julian laughed at his mother's behavior but he had to admit, he was more than relieved to see her standing in front of him.

Eliza placed her hands on his shoulders. "Where's your brother?" she asked.

Julian grew quiet and slightly turned his head away from her, as if he were ashamed to answer her question. Eliza noticed his sudden change and felt the nervousness creeping up her spine. She grabbed Julian's chin and turned his head to face her.

"Julian," she eyed him carefully. "Where is your brother?"

He gave out a heavy sigh before he looked to his mother in anguish.

"Mother," he swallowed. "Edwyle is dying."

….

**Let me know what you think!**

**-Firstly, I would like to apologize for the long hiatus. I had writer's block and it's delayed me from continuing with this book, but I'm back and am going to try to update as much as I can.**

**P.S. I'm not really happy with this chapter, I feel like it's a filler but tell me your opinions.**

**-So we found out a big secret, Jaime and Eliza are married! **

**-We met another person from their past, Ser Addam Marbrand (he'll appear more in the future.)**

**-Eliza had a little interaction with Tywin, (more on that in the future chapters.)**

**-Jaime and Eliza had another moment, (these two are going to be flip flopping through their emotions.)**

**-Eliza is reunited with her sons! **

**-Edwyle is dying, I wonder how Eliza's going to react!**

**-All Characters and parts of the story except my OCs and plots pertaining them, belong to George R. R. Martin.**


	9. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: It's been a while since I've updated, I'm terribly sorry. As a gift, I'm giving you guys two chapters. Hopefully you'll like them._

_…_

Chapter 8

_287 AC_

_Winterfell _

_The sound of hard coughing echoed through the corridor as one of the handmaidens made her way towards young Edwyle's chambers with a bucket of hot water in her hands. Reaching the door, she balanced the bucket on her left hip as she raised her right hand to knock on the engraved iron. Quick footsteps were heard rushing towards the door and the handmaiden slipped through the opened crack._

_Once inside the chamber, the handmaiden placed the bucket on the side of the bed and made her way towards the dressing table to retrieve a cloth. Sitting on the sides of the bed were Maester Luwin and Eliza. Hanging above little Edwyle's crown was a Mother's Wheel Eliza had made for him._

_Beads of sweat were running down the young wolf's face as he let out another violent cough. The handmaiden quickly handed the cloth over to Eliza and she dipped the rag into the hot water. Wringing the water out, Eliza gently began to wipe her son's face as she quietly soothed him. _

_Maester Luwin moved from his position on the opposite side and placed a light hand on Eliza's shoulder. _

_"Forgive me my lady," he began. "But I'm afraid young Edwyle will not last the night." _

_Eliza let out a shaky breath. "He will."_

_Maester Luwin let out a sigh. "It's been a fortnight since he's fallen ill… I'm afraid there isn't much else we can do for him my lady."_

_"He will survive this!," Eliza snapped. "I will not give up on him." _

_Eliza continued to run the cloth around Edwyle's face as he let out a shiver. "Please leave," she stated. "I wish to be alone with my son." _

_Maester Luwin was hesitant but complied with her request. "As you wish my lady." _

_Maester Luwin and the handmaiden quietly exited young Edwyle's chamber. Eliza stared upon her son's little face and felt her heart ache. 'Why?' she thought. 'Why must you take my son away from me?' 'Haven't I suffered enough?' she pleaded. _

_She felt the water starting to well up in her eyes as her heart tightened at the thought of losing one of her sons. _

_"Please," she whispered. "Don't take him away from me." She lifted his left hand and held it to her lips as she whispered a silent prayer to the old gods. _

_As time passed, there came a soft knock on the other side of the door and shortly after, it creaked opened and was softly shut. Little footsteps padded their way towards the bed and a little hand was placed on top of Eliza's left thigh. _

_"Mother?" the voice softly spoke._

_Eliza turned her head and saw her other son, Julian, staring up at her with worry and fear displayed on his young face. _

_"Is Ed going to die?" he asked in a whisper. _

_She placed Edwyle's hand back to his side and picked up Julian to sit him on her lap. Brushing some of the hair away from his face, she began to speak. _

_"No sweetling," she assured him. "He isn't going to die."_

_Edwyle let out another violent cough and Julian turned his head towards his mother. Tears welled up in his emerald green eyes as he feared for his twins health._

_"But what if he doesn't get better?" he asked. "Maester Luwin says he gave him as much medicine as he could." _

_Eliza wiped the tears streaming down Julian's face. "All we can do now is pray that the old gods will help him." She explained. _

_Julian turned his attention back to his twin. He slowly got off of Eliza's lap and walk around the bedpost to the other side. Eliza watched as he climbed on the bed and laid himself next to his brother. Her heart clenched as she watched Julian put his arm around Edwyle for protection. _

_She rose from her chair and slowly climbed onto the bed as well. Laying down on Edwyle's left side, she brought her arm around both her sons and held on to them. Hearing the sounds of her sons soft breaths, she slowly let her eyes close and began to sleep._

_As the sun rose the next morning, Eliza felt a slight shift next to her and began to wake from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open and began to blink as they took time to adjust to the bright rays coming from the window. _

_She let them roam the room before she looked to her side. Still asleep, Julian's body was turned and now facing the window. Shifting her view, she looked next to her and saw Edwyle was staring back at her with his emerald green eyes._

_"Mother?" he whispered. _

_Eliza felt a sudden relief and let out a small sob as she began to place kisses all around his small face. Edwyle's giggles filled the chamber and caused Julian to awake from his deep sleep. _

_Upon seeing that his brother was awake, Julian formed a bright smile and threw himself onto him._

_"You're awake!" Julian exclaimed. _

_Edwyle returned his brother's hug. Once the two separated, Ed turned his head back towards his mother. She swiped some of his hair that was stuck to his forehead due to the sweat of the fever._

_"How are you feeling sweetling?" she softly asked. _

_"I'm quite thirsty," he explained. "May I have some water?" _

_"Of course my love." She stated._

_Eliza turned to Julian. "Go on and fetch one of the handmaidens and Maester Luwin… let him know you're brother's awake and needs to be looked at." She spoke._

_Julian quickly climbed off the bed and ran towards the door, following his mother's request. Eliza turned back to Edwyle as he began to nuzzle himself to her side. She patted his hair and let out a soft sigh as she thanked the old gods. 'Thank you,' she thought. 'Thank you for letting me keep him.' _

_…_

Eliza rushed through the Stark camp with Julian and Robb at her tail. Her heart was beating frantically as her worry began to grow. Passing through the soldiers roaming the camp so quickly, it was almost as if she was a ghost.

Her eyes jumped from tent to tent, searching for the one that can be holding her son. Time seemed to have moved slowly until finally Julian pointed out which one they were looking for.

"That one," he stated from behind. "The one on the right."

Eliza felt as if her feet weren't moving quick enough as she ran towards the tent. Throwing the flap harshly, she found Edwyle laying on the table with a gash so deep she thought she would faint.

She sped towards the table and placed her hand on his cheek. Turning his head, his eyes met his mother's and he gave her a weak grin.

"Mother," he spoke weakly. "You're alright."

"Shhhh," she hushed him. "It's not me who needs worrying about.. we need to make sure you'll get better."

Edwyle reached for her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "Mother," he let out a ragged sigh. "Let's be realistic.. I won't be surviving this wound."

"Don't!" she snapped. "Don't you dare speak that way!"

Eliza held onto his hand, afraid to let it go. The nurse in the tent gathered her supplies and brought herself next to her.

"Forgive me my lady," the nurse spoke. "I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave so I can tend to your son."

"No." Eliza responded harshly. "I will not be leaving his side."

The tent flap opened and a pair of footsteps entered. A heavy hand gently wrapped around her forearm.

"Come Aunt Eliza," Robb began. "Let her tend to him while we wait."

Eliza shook her head and held onto Edwyle's hand tighter. "I can't leave him." She choked.

Another hand was placed on her other forearm. "Mother please." Julian begged.

She felt her throat tighten up as she reluctantly let go of her son's hand and let Robb and Julian guide her out of the tent. She felt hollow as the boys directed her towards Robb's tent where Catelyn and Ser Rodrick stood.

Catelyn rushed over and took her good sister's hand. The four Starks entered the tent and Robb quickly grabbed the nearest chair for her to sit. Eliza was so deep in her mind, she wasn't aware of the things happening around her.

All she can think about was the time when Edwyle was a child with a heavy fever that nearly took his life and now she was about to lose him again. 'Please,' she thought. 'Please don't try and take him again.'

Eliza felt a hand hold on to hers and was pulled out of her thoughts. Looking up from her lap, she saw Julian knelt down in front of her. His face filled with worry and a slight bit of fear.

"Mother?"he asked.

Staring at her son's face brought a memory of the time when Julian had tears streaming down his face, afraid that he would lose his twin to the fever. She knew, as she did then, that she had to be strong, not only for Edwyle, but for Julian as well.

Placing her other hand on his cheek, she caressed her thumb against his cheekbone. "Don't worry sweetling… everything is going to be alright." She stated.

Seeing some of his worry melt from his face, Eliza view turned towards Robb and Catelyn. Robb stood near the table with a letter in his hand, wearing a solemn look on his young face. Eliza rose from her chair and walked towards him.

"What is it?" she questioned.

Robb seemed hesitant before he took a deep breath. "A raven was sent from King's Landing from Sansa… King Robert is dead and father is imprisoned on charges of treason." He explained.

Eliza felt the wind in her lungs suddenly disappear as she took in the latest news. She lent against the table placing her hands on top to keep her balanced. 'Robert's dead.' She thought. 'And Ned is a prisoner to the crown… just like I was.'

She closed her eyes and let a few tears drop for her fallen friend and her dear brother. Eliza couldn't help but feel responsible for everything that's happened. If only she hadn't left.

Taking a teary breath, she began to speak. "It's all my fault.. If I hadn't let Jaime take me, none of this would be happening."

Robb brought his aunt into an embrace. "It's not Aunt Eliza," he expressed. "None of this is your doing."

Though she appreciated his comfort, it still didn't rid the guilt that was beginning to spread through her body. Slowly pulling away, Eliza wiped the tears from her face and roamed about the tent.

"What else did Cersei have Sansa write?" She asked.

The three Starks seemed surprised she knew Sansa hadn't thought of the words that were written on the letter but continued to inform her of what was said. Eliza's broken heart felt more crushed when she heard no mention of her sweet Arya.

Arya much resembled Eliza when she was that age and to hear there's a possibility that she is lost just made her guilt spread wider.

Julian's voice caught Eliza's attention as he began to speak. "Perhaps Lord Tywin would offer up a trade for Uncle Ned and the girls," he suggested. "Seeing as we have Ser Jaime prisoner."

Eliza snorted. "Tywin Lannister is a prideful man," she explained. "He'll try to make an example of us before making any offers."

Robb looked to his aunt. "What do you propose?" he question.

"We must show him that the Northerners are not people to cross lightly." She stated. "That House Stark is more than just a direwolf sigil."

A smile spread across Robb's face as he took in her words. He always looked up to his aunt, as if she were a second mother to him, and he would make sure to not only free his father and sisters from the Lannister's gripped glove but to also make her proud.

Walking towards the flap of the tent, Robb spoke. "Then we better get to work on the battle plans."

He exited the tent, Julian following shortly after. Catelyn walked over to Eliza a placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Eliza let out a weak laugh. "My son is on the verge of death, my childhood friend is dead, my nephew and other son are fighting a war, and half of my family is being held prisoner by Cersei Lannister and her spoiled brat." She explained. "Tell me Cat, should I be alright?"

"They're my family too," Catelyn expressed. "My husband, my children!"

Eliza felt a rush of anger run through her body. "Yes Cat," she proclaimed. "Your family who, if it hadn't been for you, wouldn't be stuck where they are now!"

Catelyn's eyes grew with astonishment. "You're blaming me for this?!" she bellowed.

"Yes!" Eliza responded in anger. "If you hadn't taken Tyrion Lannister on a crime he did not commit, we would not be having this delightful conversation."

Catelyn shook her head. "Petyr said he-"

"He lied!" Eliza interrupted. "He's been lying since the moment we stepped into the capital and you were a fool to believe a word that had come to his mouth."

Catelyn shifted her gaze from Eliza to the ground. "Petyr would never betray my trust." She spoke quietly.

Eliza began to grow frustrated. "Wake up Cat!" she yelled."He's not the same green boy who followed you around when you were younger.. Littlefinger has been in the capital far too long to not learn their cunning ways!"

Catelyn remained quiet with her eyes to the ground. Eliza let out a sigh. She had begun to feel bad at taking her anger out on her good sister but Catelyn needed to realize that Baelish isn't the same boy she once knew.

Feeling suffocated by the growing silence, Eliza turned away from her good sister and exited the tent. She let out a deep breath and proceeded to find where she would be staying for the war to come.

…

Tyrion sipped on his wine as he eyed the whore Bronn snagged for him from one of his father's soldiers. She had an exotic look to her and an accent that made his cock stir in excitement.

Placing his goblet down on the table, he cleared his throat as he continued to stare down this foreign beauty. "Who are you?" he asked.

The foreigner kept her hands around her animal skin shawl as she eyed the little lord. "Who would you like me to be?" she retorted.

Tyrion felt his cock jump as her accent graced his ears. Reaching for his goblet, he drank another sip of his wine.

"What did your mother call you?" he questioned.

"Shae," she answered. "What did your mother call you?"

Tyrion looked down to the opening of his cup. "My mother died giving birth to me." He responded.

Shae eyed him with a small smirk on her lips. "Is that why I'm here?" she mocked. "So we can talk about our mothers?"

Tyrion was taken aback by her sarcasm but was overall amused by Shae. As he began to respond to her comment, the flap of his tent was pulled open and revealed Ser Addam Marbrand.

"Ahh Ser Addam," Tyrion addressed. "So wonderful of you to drop by."

"Forgive me Lord Tyrion," Addam feigned sympathies. "But might I have a word with you.. it's urgent."

Seeing the seriousness stoned on Addam's face, Tyrion turned to Shae. "Will you excuse us sweet lady," he spoke. "Ser Addam and I have an important matter to discuss."

Shae's eyes shifted from the little lord to the soldier as she walked towards the flap. Once she was gone, Tyrion turned to the table and poured himself more wine.

"So," Tyrion paused taking a sip. "What seems to be the issue Ser Addam?"

Addam reached for his pocket, retrieving the piece of parchment that was sitting in it. He handed it over to Tyrion. "A letter from a mutual friend." He explained.

Tyrion took another sip from his cup. "And what mutual friend might that be?" he asked.

Addam stared down at the young Lannister before taking a deep breath. "Eliza Stark." He answered.

The wine guzzling down Tyrion's throat had went down the wrong pipe as he began to choke upon hearing Eliza's name. Hands over his knees, he continued to cough out the remains of the wine.

After a moment passed, Tyrion wiped the last drops of the wine from his mouth as he looked to Addam.

Still standing with the letter stretched out to Tyrion in his hand, Addam stood there, with an amused expression, at the scene before him.

Tyrion took hold of the letter and slowly began to open it. He was so focused on the parchment that he hadn't noticed Addam leave the tent. Tyrion's eyes were wide as he began to read.

_Tyrion,_

_Firstly, I must apologize to you. I never had imagined that my absence and need of distance from Jaime had come to effect you as well. My intentions were to protect myself from what I knew but in doing so I had hurt you and for that I am truly sorry. My old friend, there's something you need to know, something that only few know the truth of and you must hold on to this information until used for the advantage. My sons Julian and Edwyle Stark were born with the name Lannister. They are Jamie's trueborn sons and Tywin's trueborn heirs. No one knows the truth except for my brothers and now you. I'm telling you this because I fear I won't be surviving this war to come and I must do what I can to protect my family and my house. Forgive me, for this wasn't the way for you to know. _

_Eliza Stark._

Tyrion felt small tears run down his face as he finished off the letter. 'Jaime's sons?' he thought. 'Those boys are Jaime's sons.'

Thinking back to his time in Winterfell several moons ago, when he felt a certain familiarity towards one of them it suddenly made sense. The boy's mannerism and confidence, along with his handsome face and emerald green eyes, he was exactly they way Jaime was at that age.

Tyrion let out a teary laugh at the realization. Looking down once again at the letter, he began walking towards the fire place and threw it inside.

Watching the parchment catch fire, the flap to his tent was opened and in walked Shae. Tyrion turned his attention towards her as she stood there eyeing him.

"Is there anything you would like from me my lord?" she asked.

Tyrion walked towards the chair next to the table as he reached for his goblet to pour himself more wine. Taking a sip from the cup, he let out breath.

"I want you to fuck me like it's my last night in this world." He stated.

She smirked at his statement and began to undress. As she made her way towards Tyrion, he closed his eyes in pure bliss as she untied the laces to his breeches.

…

Soon nightfall fell upon the Stark camp. Many of the soldiers were resting in their tents while several others were sitting by the fire exchanging stories.

Opening the flap to her tent, Eliza tightened her cloak and proceeded to make her way through the camp.

Reaching the targeted tent, she opened the flap and walked inside. There, upon the table, laid Edwyle with his wound closed up but looking to be catching an infection.

Moving closer to her son, she noticed he was sweating and breathing harshly. Opening her cloak, she took out the Mother's Wheel she made for him. Placing the wheel above the crown of his head, Ed had begun to cough hard.

Looking around the tent, Eliza saw a water filled bucket with a rag hanging off the side. Grabbing the bucket, she dipped the cloth into the water and wrung out the remains.

Gently, she wiped her son's face while whispering a soft prayer to the old gods. Gazing upon his handsome face, she had begun to anguish and guilt. Guilty because her son was dying and his father would never know the truth about him. 'I'm so sorry sweetling,' she thought.

The nurse walked in to the tent pulling Eliza away from her thoughts. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Forgive me my lady.. I hadn't known you were here."

Eliza waved a dismissive hand. "It's alright, I just wanted to check in on him." She explained.

The nurse moved towards Eliza and Edwyle. "Don't worry my lady," the nurse began. "I'll do everything I can to ensure your son will survive."

Eliza gave the sweet nurse a small smile. "Thank you." She expressed with gratitude.

Looking back towards Ed, she gave him a kiss on his forehead and whispered a small prayer. Giving him one last look, she exited the tent, leaving the nurse to tend to her son.

Having a mind of their own, her feet began walking east of the camp, where the prisoners were being held. Passing through the archway, where some of the prisoners whistled for her attention, she made it towards the outside of the posts where other prisoners were being held, including Jaime.

Hearing the crunch of grass growing closer, Jaime looked up to see Eliza walking towards him. He observed his lost love and saw in her eyes that she was distressed.

"Ahh Lady Eliza," he mocked. "It's seems I've forgotten my courtesies seeing as I'm all tied up."

Jaime continued to eye her and saw she was very quiet as she approached his side. Staring down at him, Eliza felt her knees buckle and let out a loud cry.

Jaime's heart tugged and he began to pull on the restraints, trying to free himself so he can comfort his wife. Harder and harder, Jaime pulled on the chains but it was no use.

"My love," he strained. "What's the matter?"

Eliza felt the tears add layers to her face as she looked to Jaime. Seeing his face in despair made her feel even more guilty for her children and for him.

Mustering as much courage as she could, she looked Jaime in his eye. "There's something-," she rasped. "There's something you need to know."

Jaime felt his heart pound against his chest as she spoke those words. Swallowing his saliva, he stared at her tested face. "What is it?"

Opening her mouth to speak the next words, a Stark soldier came running towards the pair.

"My lady!," he yelled. "My lady.. Lord Stark is requesting your presence in his tent, says it's urgent."

Fearing the news to be regarding Edwyle, Eliza quickly left with the soldier at her tail as she ran back towards the camp.

Bumping into soldiers as she ran across the camp, she quickly threw open the flap of Robb's tent and ran inside. All the lords, including Julian and Catelyn, were standing around the table.

"What happened?" she asked as she gasped for air.

Julian walked towards his mother. "There's been an improvement in Ed's health." He explained. "He's going to live mother."

Eliza felt relief fill her heart upon hearing the news. 'He's going to live,' she thought. 'My son is going to live!'

As she gazed upon her son's face, she saw that he was not as rejoiced about the news as she was. Looking around the tent, she noticed the lords all wore their heads down and Catelyn and Robb had tears running down their faces.

Eliza moved away from Julian and walked towards Robb. "What is it?" she questioned.

Robb's blue eyes were stained red from his tears as he looked to his aunt. Holding the scroll in his hand, he took a deep breath.

"There's been news from the capital." He stated.

Eliza watched Robb shed another tear as he spoke his next words.

"Father's dead."

….

**Let me know what you think!**

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while but I'm back!**

**-Sooo good news, Edwyle's NOT dying. (I couldn't do that to guys or myself tbh.)**

**-King Robert is dead.**

**-Tyrion knows the truth about the twins.**

**-Eliza almost spilled the beans to Jaime!**

**-Ned's dead, the games are about to begin.**

***I hope you guys are safe during this trying time with all these COVID-19 cases. **

**-All characters and parts of the story, except my OC's and plots pertaining them, belong to George R. R. Martin.**


End file.
